The Black Swan Effect
by ThirteenImperial
Summary: Emberlynn is a new sudent at the academy. She won't talk to anyone. What happens when Death the Kid tries to uncover all the secrets she's hidding? This adventure is a one-of-a-kind, with real life History and Science.
1. Death the Kid and Emberlynn

This is a re-write of Hell Bringer!

Please Review if you can! I'd love it so much if you did!

I do not own soul eater in any way, and in some ways I'm glad! However, Death Force 13 and Symmetry 8 plus a few new caharcters do belong to me, please don't steal them :D

* * *

My name is Emberlynn Skylar De Centa

**They call me Death the Kid**

I am the Flamethrower

**I am Grim Reaper's son**

My parents panicked over my health before I was born

**My mother is an empty space inside me**

I keep deadly secrets

**I have secrets kept from me**

I have no Astral Space

**I own a Soul Garden**

My life is ruined by a living security system

**My life is ruined by my obsessions**

You've never seen someone like me before

**You've probably heard of me**

I am fighting with evil and battling with 25 years ago

**I fight for peace and protect the future**

My friends can't know anything, or they die

**My friends know me well**

Someone please help me conquer the ghastly beast

**Someone I'm missing will come soon**

But please don't help me… you'll put your life on the line

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Alarm: Classified Purpose

Sorry it took a little longer than I expected!

Please review! I will give you cookies 8D

* * *

Rain, rain, rain. Millions of litres of the stuff battered the roof of the shinning black mini bus, the windows blacked out some much it was hard to see out as well as busy streets of Berlin was equally matched by the impassability of its crowded roads. Horns bellowed like howling monkeys in the concrete jungle.

In the mini bus, no one could care less about the traffic. Five grumpy, sugar-drained teenagers sat in the back, looking like they hadn't met before.

Not like they knew everything about each other though…

One, a tall, large rugby build boy sat at the very back, in a tracksuit with a hoddie, which was up to cover his eyes. His green eyes glistened as he tapped his foot along with drum and bass, his thick black locks down to his shoulders, pocking out of the hood.

Next to him looking out of the opposite window, was a crimson haired girl in a long sleeved shirt, jeans and big fluffy coat. Her hands cupping her head.

Her icy eyes hidden behind closed eyelids as she drifted into sleep.

One in front were two twins, the one next to window had sandy blonde hair, with chocolaty brown orbs for eyes, wearing a plain red shirt with a black jacket half zipped over the top, in skinny jeans. His brother wore almost the same, except his jacket was dark navy blue, and he wore a watch which was an hour slow.

Up front with the driver, sat a more calm character.

She had long auburn hair, wearing a Rammstein tour t-shirt, flare jeans and a Siberian long coat.

She rested her feet on the dashboard, she had a cap covering her clean, sharp cut grey eyes, her eyelashes big and gentle, magnified with mascara. The driver was more like the incredible hulk than a human, with a plain suit. He was supposed to drop these five teens of at Berlin airport, where they would catch a jet to Death City. Not that they would be enrolling full time.

The auburn haired girl cast her grey eyes on the equably dull sky.

"Rain" she murmured. "I hate it. The only thing I'm looking forward to is the warmth of Nevada."

The Driver looked at her, and sighed. Why did she seem so… awkward to be around? He watched her pull out a CD from the sleeve in the front. She played it, and Deftones Diamond Eyes played. She sang almost perfectly, and sat back again.

She was a metal person. No doubt about that.

She looked back to the two twins. "Drew, Loki? Can you pass my bag back here?" she asked.

The window twin, Loki, passed her bag to her. It was plain, simple but durable. She opened it and took out a nuclear science book and began reading.

_**'Time will see us realign, diamonds rain across the sky, shower me into the same realm'**_

* * *

The blazing sun rose over Death City, the sound of the morning bells echoed all around, waking the students for a new day. The streets became busy with people, rushing to get shopping done, or to fetch the calculator the kids lost last week at the maths exam.

The Grim Reaper had introduced normal lessons into the school, for very plain reasons to stop people like Blackstar from getting and more stupid than they already were.

At the very heart of the city that wasn't Death Weapon Meister Academy, inside the large, black and red manor house of Gallows, two teenage girls were preparing for the back to school day.

Although in the master bedroom, a certain Reaper was finding it hard to get up and ready. It had been two years since the fight with Asura, and Death the Kid's lazy boy side had kicked in finally. In the early hours of the day, he would find Symmetry came third in his agenda. The new hobbies as of late were doing boyish things like skating around the house and mildly flirting with Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson for absolutely no reason except to practice for when he actually finds a girl he likes.

The extremely loud alarm in his room blasted out _Tornado of Souls _by _Megadeth. _Blackstar had suggested it to wake Kid up, because he wasn't to fond of the slightly girly voice and heavy riff. Blackstar himself listened to it a lot, because it was 'big' like him.

Kid groaned, and turned the alarm off before just before it could get to the vocals. He seemed attracted to the beginning bridge.

He shook his messy raven hair, throwing the cover off his shoulders. Laying on his stomach, Kid looked to the clock.

6:30

He had 30 minutes to get ready.

Kid smiled and yawned. "I can afford another eight minutes." he said, resting his head on the fluffy pillow. Before he could drift off, Liz stormed into the room, and grabbed Kid by the ear.

"Get up now or I swear I'm leaving without you!" she growled. Kid looked petrified.

"Okay Liz! Calm down!" he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, after he batted Liz away.

He sat on the edge of the King sized bed, and pulled a fresh white shirt from the near by wardrobe.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Blackstar called from the DWMA balcony, his fists closed, high above his head, with Tsubaki smiling loyally by his side. The students of the Academy all let out an irritated groan. Not this again.

Yes. It was time for the tradition.

Blackstar's back to school speech.

"It is I, the one and only Blackstar! The greatest assassin there ever was and will be! All hail my supreme power!"

Down on the plateau, Soul sighed, slapping his palm into his face. Maka smiled. How Blackstar!

She turned to Soul, the white haired scythe felt sorry for his friend, has he all but embarrassed himself in front of the entire school. Again.

"Hey, Maka" Soul said, looking up from his hand. "Why haven't you told Blackstar about the new guys arriving?"

Maka looked at Soul, and smiled. "You should know Blackstar would only try and deafening assassinate the students!" she laughed. Soul chuckled to himself also, and laid a hand on Maka's shoulder. "I guess your right!" he stated. It felt strange to Soul, that Lord Death would tell him and Maka, but not his own son? It felt odd.

"Maka! Soul!" Called Kid from the steps of the Academy. Soul looked over his shoulder and waved to Kid. The raven haired Reaper walked over to them, his partners on either side. Patti pointed to Blackstar "MONKEY!" she boomed.

Kid shook his head and turned to face Soul.

"This again?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, you bet" Soul answered.

"When will he realise he's already nailed his 'awesomeness' into everyone's head?"

Soul laughed, and rested one had on Kid's shoulder. "When he realises will be the day that never could be"

Kid shrugged Soul's hand off his shoulder.

Maka held Soul's hand in return.

"Um? Are you two going out?" Kid looked to Maka.

She and Soul blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Blackstar and Tsubaki had completed this years Big Star Speech, and greeted their friends with a copy of his autograph each.

"Uh, Blackstar, I have, like, 300 of these" Soul said, his eyebrow twitching.

"Yeah I know! But I know you like them so much!" Blackstar boasted.

Blackstar saw Kid rub his eyes, and the blue haired assassin laughed.

"Did the alarm wake you up, Kid!"

Kid nodded. "To early" he commented.

The bell for class rung, and the group headed to class Crescent Moon, where Stein was waiting, reading quietly. In his hand was a sheet of paper, a letter so to speak. He looked up at the class as they sat patiently in their seats.

Except for Blackstar, who had picked up a piece of chalk had wrote his signature of the board. Stein looked at him, and turned the very large screw in his head 360 degrees, and got Blackstar's attention by picking him up by his shirt and throwing him over to his seat. Tsubaki looked slightly horrified.

"Alright, class, you'll be glad to know we haven't got any dissections of the physical kind today" He declared. If possible, a question mark would have appeared over every students head.

"I have a small announcement to make, from a man who works for Lord Death, named Sir Banaquist, who's job is to run another DWMA over in Europe"

The students leaned over their desks, all but Soul, who thought it 'uncool' to follow the crowd.

"We have some very unique students visiting the Academy soon, their reasons for coming here are uncertain, and are classified, even to Lord Death himself. Please do not, under any circumstances, make yourself prominent as soon as they arrive, they do not tolerate impudence"

Tsubaki looked to Blackstar, his forehead creased into a huge frown.

"Do you think you can do that Blackstar?" she asked. Blackstar threw his gaze at her.

"Maybe. I'm way to big for blending in" he said.

Stein took a quick glance to the letter he was holding, and the regained the students attention after they had begun talking among themselves.

"It says here that they wish to test out some of our Meisters skills for a 'hidden purpose'. All this hidden stuff makes me wonder why Lord Death let these guys in!"

Class ended, with everyone's head ringing with these new students arrival.

Kid went to meet with Maka and the gang, on the balcony of the DWMA, as they'd got a head start.

"Hey, Kid, don't you think you should talk to your father about letting these new students join? I mean, they seem suspicious even though we haven't met them yet!" Liz stated, as they walked down the corridor to meet with Maka.

Kid looked up at Liz, the tall dirty blonde haired teenager was nothing like her little sister, all cheerful and merry.

"Maybe I should. But father knows what he's doing more than I do. The last time I contradicted him turned into a nightmare, and I don't want that again, do I now?" Kid answered his partner, then glancing to the Death Room door as they passed it. He considered it, but let it drop.

"Yeah, I know Kid, but last time you where 14, its been two years now and graduation is approaching. You're smarter than before." Liz looked to her Meister. He'd also grown, too. He was almost as tall as she was.

"YEP! You've quieted down with the symmetry thing too!" Patti shouted.

"Not completely, Patti. I still believe in symmetry. That it is vital to the worlds balance and that we must still try our hardest to do things in a symmetrical way" Kid corrected Patti, who was already not paying any more attention than a three-year-old to a political broadcast.

"I recognize now that a person doesn't have to be symmetrical to be beautiful. But they must have a reasonable personality for someone like me to accept them into a friendly relationship."

Liz smiled. Kid never changed truly. He still had the same dress code and still rowed over the symmetry of the dinning table. Kid lowered his gaze and sighed deeply.

"Not that I expected anyone to acknowledge me in the same way, because of my moral values, they seem to be over the top for most individuals to handle me for anything but a friend."

Liz groaned and pulled Kid into a headlock.

"Really?!" she shouted playfully as she rubbed her knuckle on his head.

"Then why are me and Patti still around, you moron!" she laughed.

Patti watched with a huge grin on her face, finding this hilarious. Kid forced her off, mumbling something about his hair.

"Why? Because you have to?" he asked. Liz slapped her hand to her face.

"You're a dumb shit, really Kid! It's not that we have to, its because we want to help you achieve great things!" Liz said, looking to her sister.

"Right!" She smiled. Kid shook his head. "You must be really patient" he commented.

Patti nodded in confirmation, at the three continued to the balcony.

Soul looked round.

"Look who finally showed up!" he said, nudging Blackstar, who nudge Maka, then Tsubaki.

The group turned around, and walked up to greet the three.

"You took a while, Kid" Tsubaki remarked, Patti laughed. "Kid's fault!"

Kid smiled.

"We'll see what these new students are like tomorrow" he stated, and caught Blackstar's eyes.

"Oh, and Blackstar? You remember what professor Stein said?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, not to fight the new kids, technically. Why?" Blackstar narrowed his eyes, and Kid did the same.

"Ignore him…

Go crazy"

* * *

Nice going Kid, you know Blackstar will ruin it, right?! right?! I think not.

Like I said, please comment, and keep watch on The Black Swan, its going to get real crazy soon, I promise you! I've got my oh so talented sister to do some of her magical artwork for future chapters!


	3. Sorrow of Death: The Callous Emberlynn

Sorrow of Death: The Callous Emberlynn

_'The Voice'_= Ember and the Voice talking. You'll see what I mean! I'm starting to get the hang of cliff hangers now! The end of this chapter is my best!

* * *

The next day had arrived like a freight train, blowing out its horn. Blackstar had gotten up at 4:00am and was preparing to kick some German arse. Not like he hated Germans, but that's where they were coming from. He was so glad to have been given permission by Kid to fight them that he had stayed up all night sending emails. Of course that wouldn't go down well with Kid himself, but he'd put up with it for the time being.

Tsubaki watched her partner as he dashed around the room getting ready.

"Um, Blackstar, don't you think we should stay out of this, I mean, look what happened last time!" she suggested. Blackstar looked to her, and smiled a big Blackstar smile.

"No way! I'm to big to back away!"

Much to Liz and Patti's surprise, Kid was up and ready in less than 15 minutes, and personal record. He seemed so not himself, which worried Liz, but Patti found a new game; when Kid's running around the house so much he's a blur, try and keep up with him. She had failed at this a number of times.

"Step to it ladies! We have to get going!" he told his partners as he straightened his jacket. Liz raised one eyebrow as he stormed past her. She hugged he dressing gown to her, the fluffy pale cotton was warm and comfy. Patti had just finished getting ready, and was waiting with Kid for Liz.

"We've got an hour before school opens, so I'll take as much time as I can" Liz murmured.

Kid just caught what she said, and started ranting.

"Get ready as quick as you can! If you don't, I'll come up there and dress you myself!" he growled.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Like that would ever happen!" she snickered.

One hour later:

Kid, Liz and Patti where waiting patiently for Maka and Soul to arrive, Blackstar was already there, swinging Tsubaki around in chain scythe mode. Kid slightly regretted letting Blackstar fight the new students.

Hopefully his father didn't find out, because that wouldn't be good news for Kid.

Liz was listening to her ipod, tapping her foot rhythmically. Patti had one of her sisters earphones in, singing along in a loud, playful manner to Lady Gaga.

"Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, and baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun!" she boomed. Kid rolled his eyes.

How did he put up with it? He would have expected girls like Liz to listen to Sex Pop, but not Patti. She probably didn't know what it was about. Poor girl.

Jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"SOUL! COULD YOU NOT DO THAT!" He snarled.

Maka giggled as Kid punched Soul in the face and he fell to the floor.

Maka inspected Liz and Patti, who had no life in them but music. "What was that for?!" Soul protested. Kid let out a deep breath. "You know I hate being touched by guys" he shuddered.

Soul nodded. "Its not cool Kid, you should get used to it" Soul smiled his shark tooth smile.

Maka looked to Kid. "You know Liz and Patti have a good taste in music?" she said. Kid scratched his head. Did girls always like that kind of music?! He hoped not.

Soul gave Maka a hug from behind, she squeaked a little, the giggled.

Kid smiled half-heartedly.

The seven of them, with Blackstar now joining them after the bell rung, headed to their class. On the door, and group of people gathered.

Ox Ford looked around. "To the Death Room!" he boomed. The small grouped shrugged, except for Kid, who turned and headed in front of the group, disappearing around a corner like a ghost.

He arrived at the Death Room with Sid and Stein, with Marie and Azusa in front.

"You caught up quickly, Kid" Stein commented.

Kid didn't raise his gaze to the slightly insane professor.

"My father is going to announce something in this school assembly, I'll expect he'll want me up with him like he generally does."

True to his predictions, Lord Death beckoned Kid up to the platform. He didn't look to pleased to see him this early. He looked slightly angry actually.

"Ciao, father" Kid greeted. Death sighed, his son was one to use weird words like ciao. No normal person would know that meant hello.

"I heard you told Blackstar that he could challenge the enrolling students?" he growled. Kid shivered.

"Y-yes, father. I'm most apologetic if I insulted you" Kid couldn't believe he felt even slightly scared toward his own father.

Death cheered up and patted Kid on the back with a hug hand. "Never mind, Kiddo, its not the end of the world, is it?" he said.

Kid smiled slightly. It was a good thing that his father was a forgiving person. Kid turned as the door to the Death Room opened, and the students came in in an orderly manor. Kid smiled. The school was extremely organised and neat. He loved it so.

"Now Kid, could you stand with Stein and Marie like usual?" Death asked.

"Certainly, father" Kid agreed. He watched the assembly from the back. One day Kid would be the one up front, once he graduated from the school, his father would teach him how to run such a complex school.

"Right, I'm sure you all know by now that a group of new students will be joining us today, and its up to us to make them feel welcome!" Death greeted the students, starting off boldly.

"I will make a point of telling you, there is a Meister with them, Rosalie, who can wield three weapons at once. She's a real beast when it comes to a challenge, as its almost impossible to defeat her if she stays silent before fighting"

The students burst out in curious murmurs.

Kid wondered what kind of people these children would be like. This Rosalie, pronounced Ross-uh-lie (as in 'not telling the truth' lie), for example.

She not only had a weird name to say, but she could use three weapons at once?! That was crazy talk!

Death clapped his hands together and the students settled. "Kid and Stein will lead you out onto the plateau to greet the arrivals." he said, and Stein walked towards the students, with Kid following behind.

"Follow us, everyone!" Stein and Kid said together. The students got up row by row, to follow the two leads to the front of the school.

The sound of a jet passed over, making the students pause. That's never happened before! Kid looked back.

"Now, now! Don't squander time, they'll be moving as well so we better get going!"

The students followed in a order that made Kid extremely happy, and he congratulated them on their symmetry-like two file line. Maka and Soul were at the front, standing next to each other holding hands. Behind them, Blackstar complained about not leading everyone out side because it made him look smaller than he really was.

They all came to the outside plateau, and made a semi-circle around the steps. There was enough room for everyone to have a few inches of space.

**Ember's POV**

The landing had been a rough one. I wasn't one to complain, but it ruined my music! That was the one thing I cared about passionately. Music. I could confined in it as much as I wanted, and it would never ask me why.

Loki and Drew had fallen out, a looked away from each other, with an angry pout on their faces. Rosalie walked with Bernard, running her hand through her bright red hair. Bernard, or Berry, as we called him, hand his hands stuffed in his pockets. I couldn't tell what they we're saying. I had music to listen to.

I was unlike Rosalie, who listened to rap and pop. I was a metal girl. Anything under a flag of rock and metal was in my ipod. Even rap rock and Norwegian death metal like Dimmu Bogir and Celldweller. I tolerated most music, but not music which was about sex. No... I couldn't stand it. Maybe because I hadn't done it yet that it didn't connect to me like my beloved rock. I wasn't keen on the idea though.

There was one song on my music player that I dare not play. It was simple, western, and kind of bad. But it was a part of me that no one could know.

Ghost Town.

It was in my past that I learned to talk to no-one who would ask questions on my personal life. Not after what happened to the last person who tried. Poor Kyle. He was taken by it first. And I swear he'll be the last.

Here I am now, with my semi-friends. We walk up the steps of a huge, eccentric building know as the DWMA. We got in to a triangle march, with me at the head, then Rosalie and Bernard, and Loki and Drew at the back. I stuffed my ipod it my Siberian long coat pocket. Bernard had asked how I could wear such a thing in the desert.

Truth was, I was never heated by the sun. My skin repelled it. It was part of my DNA.

We came over the top of the steps and held back a gasp. All these people?! This was unexpected. A huge semi-circle of students and teachers surrounded us loosely. They all stood a fair distance away though.

In the middle of them, stood a tall dark figure with an ivory bone mask. To his right was a stitch like man in a long coat smoking, and to his left I saw a young boy, my age, with pale skin and raven hair. Three stripes cut across the left of the inky locks, in a suit made for moral. On either side of him were to sisters, I guessed, one taller than the other, one with jeans the other in shorts. One with long hair, the other had it cut to her shoulder.

The familiar voice growled in my head. Like a dieing high pitched devil.

_'The Reapers boy, no doubt. He looks delicious… talk to him!_' It screeched happily. I ignored the voice, and tried to look normal.

We watched the students as their eyes fell upon us. The voice inside my head was hungry. It wanted me to shout out my secret so it could eat.

* * *

So these were the new students? Kid though, casting his gaze across them one by one. He had been pleased to see them in such a symmetrical form.

He wondered which of the girls could be Rosalie pronounced with lie. He settled with flame haired girl. Was that was the Triple Meister?

Death and Stein stepped forward towards them. Kid, Liz and Patti followed. One by one, the students introduced themselves. First, the twins Loki and Drew came up, shaking one of Death's hands each.

"We are Loki and Drew Thestura," they said in harmony. Kid's eye lit up. They were Symmetrical!

"I am a Black Blade Matrix knife!" Loki stated, his brother pushed him out the way.

"And I am the White Blade Matrix knife! We are almost the same!" Drew cheered. Death looked confused, his mask reacted to the hidden face underneath. These two were much more cheerful than he expected. By far.

Up next was the red haired Rosalie, who introduced herself.

"At your temporary service, Lord Death, I am Rosalie Wrizati, I am the Triple Meister, and I look forward to trying out some of your weapons." she said, turning to Kid and smiled. "Nice to meet you and the professor Stein. I'm sure we could be friends soon enough"

She turned, and walked towards Drew and Loki. Her personality was defiantly sharp, Kid could sense it. She was determined to make a big impression on his father. Then was the big bulky boy, who shook Death's hand so hard it must have shrunk an inch.

"Bernard Inark. Spear and Cross bow Meister." he introduced, and walked to join the other three.

Kid's eyes caught the last student in his vision, there was something… wrong with her, so to say. She sighed, and walked to Death, her hands pulled out from he pockets, she shook Death's hand.

"Emberlynn Skylar De Centa, the Flamethrower, the Prometheus Device and the Fire Mask. I would like to advise you to pare me with a partner wisely. Someone who doesn't ask to may questions." she glared into Death's hollow eyes. She turned her head and held out her hand for Kid's. "You must be Death the Kid right? Death's son?" she asked, with a small smile on her face.

Kid looked almost startled. During the entry of the students, not one of them had had a formal greeting.

Kid extended his hand for hers, and they gingerly shook hands. "Yes, you are right" Kid confirmed.

As the two retrieved their hands, and orange and black spark jumped from Ember's finger tip to Kid's. He winced as a small electrical charge went through him. Ember noticed the spark, her smile vanished, and she hurried away, cursing silently.

_'Why did you have to do that?!'_ she yelled into her mind. The voice laughed again._ 'What? Do you think I've tasted Demigod before?'_ it hissed. Ember sighed. She wished he would just go away and leave her.

Rosalie turned to face Ember. "So you shook hands and greeted the Lesser God did you? You have to be real stupid, to do something like that Ember" she hissed. Ember brought her mouth to Rosalie's ear.

"I know that, Rosalie! But I thought it rude to leave him out of it!" she hissed back.

Before Rosalie could protest anymore, a loud, ignorant voiced boomed out.

"I am Blackstar! The star of the DWMA! The greatest assassin to date!" called a blue haired boy, holding a chain scythe in his hands.

"Today I will stamp out this new enemy, and become the most talked about student once again!"

Rosalie sighed, her hands on her hips. "who does this guy think he is?!" she yelled to Bernard, who shrugged.

"A little bastard!" Loki and Drew chimed, glaring at each other, then slapping the other at the same time.

Kid threw himself over to them, hugging them tightly. "SYMMETRY!!!" he yelled in delight, his smile was ear to ear. Kid calmed down, coughed, and shook their hands, each one of them. "Apologies there, I'll be off!" he smiled.

"Weirdo" Loki mumbled.

"Well, Ember. What are we gonna do with the loud mouth?" Rosalie asked. Ember slipped her coat off, handing it to Bernard.

"The same as always" she sighed. Rosalie smiled slyly, and she said nothing.

_Its almost impossible to defeat her when she's quiet before a fight_

Loki and Drew cheered. They went on opposite sides of Rosalie, and jumped into her hands at the same time, transforming into a large silver sheath. Rosalie flicked her wrists forward, and two almost symmetrical small blades clicked into position. Loki's blade matt black, like Kid's hair, while Drew's blade was silvery white. Rosalie held them with pride. Ember crouched onto the floor, and sprung up into a back flip, glowing a wine purple. She attached onto Rosalie's face, bursting into weapon form. On Rosalie's face, was a gothic, industrial mask, which scared even Blackstar just a little. Two segmented pipes ran from either side, connecting to a single cylinder each, and one over the middle of her scalp. Four pipes pocked out the front for a few inches, and held a blossoming yellow flame. Rosalie looked deadly.

Blackstar laughed "Do you really think that I could even be a little bit sca-" Blackstar was untimely cut off, as Rosalie screeched; "Fire Mask, Ice Low setting!" and the yellow flame burst out forward, engulfing Blackstar. The students all screamed and backed away, Kid shielded his eyes from the bright light. Kid gasped. There was no heat!

The fire subsided. Blackstar was unharmed, but very startled. "I-I'm not… _burnt_?!" he questioned. Ember laughed.

"Both of my three forms have over 15 settings! This one is just the lowest of all heats!" she stated. "Oh really? How high can you go?" Blackstar asked, then realising how dodgy that sounded.

Ember chuckled. "Depends on the guy" she joked. "Just kidding! My flame level goes to lever 17, called the Death Firestorm Inferno, but the greatest flame any Meister has gotten to is level 8, the Sapphire Flame" she sounded menacing enough.

"Oh is that so? Why didn't they get past level 8?" Blackstar interrogated.

He saw Bernard turn sickly in the face, like he'd seen Fred Krueger from A Nightmare on Elms Street.

A long pause broke out. The Emberlynn sighed.

"No one gets further than level 8, because their soul can't handle my souls huge need for concentration." Blackstar was hoping for something more drastic. "Then why don't the Meisters adapt their souls' wavelength then?" he asked. "They can't" Ember sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because it causes my weapon form to backfire"

"Yeah so-?!"

"And they burn to death"

Everyone became still. Silent.

Lord Death was taken back by her last statement. The Meisters…burn?

"Oh well," Blackstar smiled. "I've had enough standing around, lets fight!" he commanded.

"Okay then, runt," Ember growled. "Fire setting level 3, Boiler Fire" she declared. Blackstar rushed forward, swinging Tsubaki at Rosalie, who, at the last minute, dodged Blackstar's attack, and slashed him with Loki and Drew multiple times, before jumping away, turning to face him, and blasting a flame toward him, only just hot enough to cause damage to the first layers of skin. Blackstar also avoided her attack, and flew towards her to fast for Rosalie to react. He punched her in the solar plexus, and she gasped inward. "When she breathes out, fire is triggered!" Ember laughed, as Rosalie did so, an orange flame spilled over Blackstar's body. He screeched as the sharp pain engulfed him. He lost his sense of direction, and fell to the ground, landing on his stomach.

Rosalie flipped Loki and Drew's blade back into their sockets, and landed on the floor gracefully. She hit her opponents shoulders with her two Matrix Folder Blade shells, with the bluntest, smallest end possible. This was because she knew what science she had learnt.

The smaller the area of impact on skin, the more painful the hurt. Like a hard pock with a finger hurts more than a punch on the shoulder. True, it had Blackstar coiling up, but he refused to be defeated that easily. He rolled forward, catching Rosalie's head and flinging her forward, into a near by crowed, who moved out the way. Rosalie crashed near Kid's feet. He jumped out the way. Rosalie's bright eyes still shone. Kid moved out the way as Blackstar moved over her, preparing to strike the final blow on Rosalie.

She breathed out as hard as she could, flame bursting forth to burn Blackstar's face, while she threw Loki and Drew up at him simultaneously, blades out, cutting into his cheeks. While Blackstar backed off, and Rosalie jumped up and kicked Blackstar in the ribs, Kid had commanded Liz and Patti to transform, and they did without hesitation.

Kid held his distance, and fired bullets and soul wavelength at Rosalie, who growled, then kicked Blackstar away, and turned to Kid.

"Fire level 6," this was not good, "Firestorm!"

And a blue flame screeched out, leaping like savage dogs toward Kid.

"Don't you dare!" cried Death, swooping over to try and stop the flame. He got in the direction of the flame, but Ember did the most unusual thing.

"Path Mutation!" she declared, and the flame, still hurtling toward Death, manoeuvred around him?! Death was so shocked he couldn't move

"Feuer Frei!" Ember laughed, as Kid could only throw Liz and Patti away in time before the flame met its target.

_'What are you **doing**?! That's my lunch!'_

"Ruthless?!" Death murmured. The flame cut off from the Fire mask, but still gathered around Kid like flies to rotting flesh.

Death turned to Rosalie. Blackstar would have attacked by now. But Blackstar was burnt badly, and the school nurse had him rushed inside. That was level 3. Kid had been hit with level 6.

If 3 could take down a hard headed Star clan boy…

Who knows what would become of Death's dear son once the flames stopped feeding.

* * *

What's going to happen to Kid now?! Any ideas? Review and I will write more!

Update: Yeah, I couldn't re-review my work to post up the basic design for the Weapons, and the profile wouldn't let me do anything, so I bundled the all up into one whole picture, anotated, beacsue I hate it when someone doesn't see the same as I do with these weapons! (Ember's Flamethrower isn't how the picture shows, its just a base for now until the art is finished)

.


	4. Guilty: Missing Misery

I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, but bear with me!

_**Please review, or I'll lose the will to keep on writing this, even though I have a big plot line which will not represent Soul Eater in anyway! (Except the Weapons ect) Crona will make a apperance in the next chapter, hopfully! Please tell me your ideas on what Ember's big secrets are, and what is the voice in the Fire and in Emberlynn's head? Sorry, but Kid didn't make an apperance in this chapter due to obvious reasons!**_

_The title of this Fic will become clearer in a far off chapter. _

* * *

The fire. The intense, burning fire.

"No!" Death yelled, reaching out toward the flame, but Stein and Sid held him back.

The students eyes wide with horror. What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

Rosalie stood motionless, her killer eyes gleaming in the bright firelight. As the quietness sunk down like a drowning battleship, the crackle of the fire was angry, annoyed.

Like it had its very own personality. Not that it was expected.

Liz and Patti stared in absolute dismay, this time, there was nothing to laugh about. Maka couldn't even look, her head buried in Soul shoulder as he comforted her. Bernard was even shocked. He should be used to this. Rosalie did this to many opponents… but…Lord Death's own son? That crossed the line to far.

Death was furious, desperate and lost in this swift event.

How did Emberlynn control the fire so well, so far away from the source as a whole?

Loki and Drew switched back to human form. Death turned, ready to strike them down.

"What the fuck where you thinking, Rosalie!" Loki shouted, tearing Ember off of Rosalie, chucking her to the floor. Drew kicked Ember, still in weapon form, into the wall, where she transformed.

"Think, you damn whore! Think for Christ's sake! He's Death's fucking son! Not a Kishin!" He growled, turning their backs towards the two girls. The flame was dieing, and it let out a sigh. Not in a descriptive term. It did sigh. A voice, emanating from the fire. Then that fire voice growled like a dragon.

"This is what happens when you let your subject free" it said.

This confused most of the students, and Tsubaki let out a screech as she saw what had happened.

The fire grew smaller, and smaller, and then a gust of wind carried the last of it away.

Death the Kid, who's detail couldn't be seen from the distance, collapsed to the floor, steam and smoke bellowing from his body.

Death turned, progressing slowly up to his son. The ground was charred black, and smelt like a forest fire. Death didn't want to do this. He wanted to kill Rosalie, right then, right there. There was one thing stopping him. His heart.

What could be described as kneeling, Death did by his son. Turning him over, ever so carefully, onto his back, and into his cradling arms that Kid slept in when he was younger. Death dared not looked. He sensed Stein's hand on his shoulder. The smell of Stein's cigarette filled the air.

"Don't worry, Lord Death" he said. "The damage is not nearly as bad as you would so hate to think."

Death could still not bring himself to open his eyes behind the pale bone mask. His mind filled of horrific images of Kid, melted to bone, peeled skin and unrecognisable beside his eyes. Molten gold and amber, the eyes of his lost mother, who looked down upon them everyday from beyond the sky. Although it was best kept a secret of why she watched so closely.

Death opened one eye, and then slowly, the other, and let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding.

He looked down into his arms.

Kid's hair was charred, his jacket had begun to melt, and his shirt was burnt through in various places. The left of his face, where the fire had impacted first was a darker shade than the rest of the skin, more red and brown, his eyes shut loosely.

Death lifted his sons blackened fingers, the muscles solid, like the effect of a pyroclastic flow, where the muscles are heated so rapidly they contact. The rings had melted into his fingers, engraving them onto his skin like a tattoo. He smelt of fire and smoke. Death held Kid close, hidden tears fallings.

Loki and Drew nodded, and stepped toward Death. They wouldn't care if he tried to kill them. Their conscience was clean.

"Lord Death, sir?" Loki asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Death shuddered, and looked round. Loki was expecting to be beheaded right there and then.

"What is it, Loki?" he sighed. Loki's breath caught in his throat, and he let out sorry breath.

"I'm sorry, about Rosalie. She gets like this with everyone. Ember's no different. She did it to me and Rosalie, Bernard and my brother."

Death stood up, looking over to Ember. Then he called Stein, who was told to take Kid into the quarantine.

"She's an oddball alright." Death confirmed, peering to look at her soul. It was wine purple and black, a fringe covered one eye, and she had two Russian Letters on her visible cheek.

"I suggest you keep Kid away from her as best as you can. She won't hurt him on her own accord."

Death was stuck in his mind. How did someone hurt another unintentionally, anyway? Was it mind control or maybe it wasn't them themselves that hurt the person? His head ached.

"Please, please forgive her! I know how Rosalie is! She shows off a lot. Please understand Lord Death!" Loki tugged on Death's robe. The mask looked down on him and patted him on the head.

"Oh Loki… you know me? I have to forgive those two this time. Its their first day. I didn't complain when Blackstar and Soul made Kid pass out?"

Loki smiled. Drew, on the other hand, was busy screaming and protesting to Ember and Rosalie. Somehow, those two twins weren't as similar as they seemed.

Maka was still sniffling to her self, stopping stray tears from escaping her eyes. Soul and Blackstar sat with Loki and Drew, playing a game of 'Fake Roulette'. Technically, a game of the suicidal Russian Roulette with a water pistol instead of a fully-loaded revolver.

At the moment, they'd just finished filling the fake gun with water, and now Blackstar was deciding which was it should be spun.

Tsubaki and Bernard sat with Maka, handing her a tissue every now and then.

Rosalie was in the Death Room, serving punishment from Death, while Emberlynn was excused from her punishment because she wasn't Rosalie's weapon. She hung around the doorway of the group, not knowing weather to enter or not.

She would be the most terrifying weapon and the Academy now, and would be avoided by most people.

She sighed. It was better that way. There were at least 1500 students here, plus 20 odd staff members. She was one. It didn't matter as long as the others didn't get hurt.

Although it was irony a cruelly contradictive of herself to say 'don't hurt anyone'. she regretted the fight, and was glad Blackstar had healed so fast.

Ember couldn't bare to carry out her only punishment due. It was the worst she could hate to wish for.

She couldn't carry out the one task. It felt insulting and twisted in every way. But Death had said she must do it.

She took out her list of her design.

Passion Flower, Petunia, Peony, purple Hyacinth, Gardenia, Stripped Carnation, Gladiolus and Adam's Needle

Flowers. It was a love-hate relationship between her and them. She picked out flowers with a true meaning.

Ember sighed, and walked into the room. Soul and Blackstar were the first to notice, then Maka and the rest.

Ember's POV

I didn't want to do this. I'd rather leave now a seem a total bitch as long as I didn't have to see his face. Burnt and ruined. Un-bleached from a beautiful snow white to a dark, brown red scorch.

I'd entered the room, to have the large groups eyes on me. I sighed and looked to the floor.

"Could I…um…could I come in?" I asked, unusually shy for myself. I felt myself blush. The clique stayed quiet.

Their going to beat the living shit out of me, aren't they? I thought.

The white haired boy stepped up to me, and held out his hand. I looked into his crimson eyes, slanted and unsure.

"It wouldn't be cool if I didn't" he smiled at me, his huge shark-toothed smile wide. Loki and Drew nodded, Blackstar yawned and said whatever. Bernard was sceptical. And the blondie? Well, she seemed to have stopped crying.

"I…I sense your soul wavelength is sorry within," she said "You are subconsciously sorry. But I will _not_ have you in our Circle before you truly feel ashamed! Along with the fact that Kid says so! You got that!" she screamed.

I flinched. For the first time, actually. This flat-chested scythe Meister was ordering _me_ about? I sighed. She was right though. I shut my eyes, and held up both my hands, forgetting the list was still in my hand. Then I looked around the room.

"I'll be on my way then" I whispered.

Soul looked at my hand.

"What's that piece of paper for?" he asked. I looked at him slowly, and brought my hand down.

"Probably a hit list!" Maka objected.

I opened it and showed him one word.

_Passion Flower_

Soul raised an eyebrow, and repeated the name.

"Passion Flower?" Soul solicited, I forced a nodded.

"It's a type of flower" I responded, folding the paper and placing it into my pocket. I turned away and walked over the boarder of the door.

"I'll be sorry, Maka," I told her, looking over my shoulder, my bangs covering my eyes. "I will be sorry once I see him"

And I walked away, signing out with Stein, saying I had duties from Lord Death to see to. A paused on the plateau, and looked at the single scorch on the ground. I sighed, and raised a hand to my eye. A droplet formed on my hand, and I paused again. I brought my hand to my eyes. A…tear? Was I crying? It had been a while.

I felt… guilty. I felt like a criminal, illicit. Like I was the cause of everyone's problems.

I fell to me knees, my head buried in my hands. Salty tears ran down my face, as I smiled.

I smiled and I whispered;

"Hello, Misery."

Then I looked up to the sky, the laughing sun was shinning like gamma rays.

"I've missed you"

* * *

Like I said... PLEASE REVIEW! 8D


	5. Alpha Rays!: The Goddess speaks

Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long!

Partially Lyric chapter!_ 2-1_ by _Imogen Heap_

You wouldn't believe the amount of research I had to do! Please Review!

* * *

Ember POV

I knew where I had to go to get these flowers, but I couldn't. Not at the moment.

Instead, I took out my ipod and shuffled it. I sat on the bottom step of the Academy's grand entrance, listening to _Imogen Heap_, _2-1_.

I tapped my foot, feeling the irony of the song.

_All the gods lost, 2-1 , a host of heaven pointed out to us from light years away _

_Will you be ready? will you be ready?_

I smiled, and I stood up. Walking through the slightly busy streets, butchers and grocery stores, florists, stationary etc. This place was a comfy place, where everyone knew everyone. And that worried me a lot. I kept my head down, people murmured, obviously wondering how I could wear such a thick coat in this heat.

I smiled half-heartedly. I was happy that these people could live so freely. I loved how the devotion of friends made me cry. It was a good feeling.

I headed towards a large gothic tower, made of a light stone, with bronze bells ringing in a timeless tune that would repeat.

That was where I was headed. I wasn't religious, nor was I an atheist. I was in between. I just couldn't remember what you called them.

My hot-heated, cruel nature made people think I was to good for God or Allah or Mayan, or Diana. There was one religion I had a inkling on.

Shinto.

Because of Lord Death. Known in extremely formal situations as Shinigami-sama.

Death God-sama, literally. Shinigami where part of Shinto religion, only a small part though. I had known from the moment I saw the shrine passage in the Death Room that he was of Shinto origin. The perfect red door ways where a common feature of Shinto temples.

_I'm dying to know, to help make some sense of it all, I'm dying to know, tell me, is it my fault?_

Inari Okami could be his sister, or Ryujin his half half brother? Izanagi's soul might have been carried to Yomi, or Hades Palace, by Death himself?

Kid was also a sign of Shinto. Children and other Deities could be born from purification rights, like Izanagi bore Susanoo, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu from his left and right eye and 'shudder' his nose.

Shinto was absurd, with Karmic Transformers, Shape shifting dragons and eight-headed serpents.

I shook those thought from my head. It didn't matter if I wasn't religious, I just wanted to be on every religions good side.

I even did the Islamic Pilgrimage, and I most certainly didn't want to do that again!

I stopped outside the church, I put my ipod away, the lyrics spinning around my head.

I pushed the heavy wooden door open, and stepped in. The magnificent architecture struck me first, that high, intricate ceiling, the beautiful altar up front. The thousands of lit candles, the many rows of benches, with praying pillows and a bible on each seat.

I stepped up to the front, and kneeled by the stained glass window of a white-winged angel and the saviour.

I placed my hands together, sensing the priest enter, I looked around, and he watched me.

"Can I help you, sister?" he asked in a humble voice. I smiled.

"I do believe you can, father" I replied. The priest looked and nodded.

I told him what I wanted, and he showed me to a boxed in… place, whatever you call it, like two small dressing rooms attached to each other, with a bared window between them. I sat in one, while he sat in the other, covering the bared window with a thick red piece of velvet.

_The interim of life has got you tip-toed and pinning all your hopes on the top dog of dreams _

And the Absolution began.

"May I ask you your name, sister?" he asked.

"Emberlynn Skylar De Centa" I answered with a pause.

"For what would you like the Lord to forgive you?"

"I hurt someone important, and I know it was wrong." I began "I wish for the Lord God to forgive me, and cleanse me of my sin, and to give me the strength to face the one I hurt"

There was silence, the priest mumbled.

"The Lord asks who you hurt, miss De Centa" he said

I paused, swallowing my sorrow.

"The Reaper's son, father. Death the Kid" I stammered, whipping a tear away again.

"You cry dear child? God sees this as a good sign, and cleanses you of your sin"

* * *

"So, that leaves Soul as the winner!" Drew declared as the water pistol soaked Blackstar, who flew into a fit of rage.

Maka, hiding her own rage, laughed with Bernard.

Soul lifted Maka up and kissed her soft lips gently. She cheered up for the split second and smiled. Tsubaki looked to Loki and Drew.

"I'm so glad that you kept your attacks to a minimum with Blackstar" she said, smiling her innocent smile.

"Ah, it was nothing! We're better for quick kills, not full on fights like Emberlynn is" Loki stated, Drew slapping his face.

"I wonder where Liz and Patti have run off to?" Tsubaki asked to no one.

Soul sat down lazily on a chair, waiting for break to end. He had one arm around Maka, as she leaned on him.

"You mean those guns? There is something wrong with them" Loki affirmed, nodding his head.

"They are not retards, Loki!" Blackstar shouted. Loki told him to hush, and said that wasn't what he meant.

"I mean that they haven't reached their full power. In a normal fight, it would take over 100 bullets from each gun to kill an enemy without Soul Resonance," Loki drabbled, "They have the potential to kill a pre-Kishin with two bullets to the forehead, but they need some more discipline before they can do that"

Blackstar scratched his head.

"I always wondered why the were so useless" he coughed.

Soul chuckled. His dear friend was more of a cool retard than anyone else here.

Bernard saw Rosalie walk past the door, and ran over to her, grabbing her arm gently.

"Are you ok, Ross?" he asked politely.

Rosalie nodded, and shook him off her.

"Just a punishment from Lord Death" She sighed. She knew that the way the DWMA were treating Kid's burns was the wrong way, especially if it was Ember who burnt him. Only Ember could heal her burns. If the school had enough money, they'd have bought a RD (Radioactivity Detector) and found that Ember's flame was full of the stuff.

40% Radioactivity to be precise. That was equal to a Beta Ray from Ember's non-weapon magic.

It was at that moment that Bernard looked around Rosalie, and raised an eyebrow.

"hu? What's wrong Berry?" Rosalie asked.

"A weird pink haired… boy-girl is looking at me from around the corner. Its really irritating." He said.

Rosalie turned around just in time to see a pink haired student dash their head back around the corner. Maka and Soul came out to look.

Maka smiled to herself.

"Its alright, just Chrona" she laughed.

Bernard and Rosalie looked at her, and raised opposite eyebrows.

"Chrona?" they asked in unison. Maka grabbed Rosalie's hand and Bernard's, and dragged them down the corridor.

"Yeah! Chrona's a friend of mine!" she beamed. "She's kind of afraid of new people, so bear with her if you can!"

Bernard looked to Rosalie with a puzzled look on his face.

The stood up once out of Maka's grip and looked around. A shivering figure stood behind Maka, tall, wearing a black dress and large cuffs.

"Bernard, Rosalie," Maka said, spiting out the Rosalie's name.

"This is Chrona," and Maka stepped out the way. The poor pink-haired girl smiled shyly, and waved, shaking uncontrollably.

"H-hi there, Bernard, Ros-Rosalie" she stammered. Bernard stepped up to the girl, who backed way.

He smiled at her.

"I know you are scared, Chrona, but you cab trust me, you got that?" Bernard held out his hand, trying to gain the girls trust.

She smiled in return, and shook Bernard's hand slowly.

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't deal with new things that well," she said, gripping her upper arm with the opposite hand, her eyes on Maka.

The girl was sweet and made Bernard, an actual softie, hug her and take her home to look after.

Rosalie smiled too.

"Am I doing alright, Maka?" She asked. Rosalie stepped up to Chrona as well.

"Your doing fine, Chrona" Rosalie chuckled.

Chrona smiled, the her face became contorted, and she let out a cry.

"Chrona?" Bernard queered.

"What's happening to her?" Rosalie asked, stepping back.

Maka shook her head. "Chrona had black blood, which is actually a weapon, named Ragnarok. He's stubborn and loud, but please be extra patient with him"

Rosalie and Bernard looked petrified, and a black liquid burst out of Chrona's back, turning into a chibi type… thing. Rosalie had a awkward look on her face as Ragnarok formed, looking at Rosalie with his hand on his forehead.

"Wha-what is that Maka?" Rosalie asked, disgusted slightly. "Its weird!" she exclaimed.

Ragnarok was wholly insulted, and let out a shriek.

"who are you calling ugly, you red haired cow!" He proceeded to scream at Rosalie.

"I can't think of one person who'd go on a date with _you_!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Ragnarok paused.

"You do have nice tits though," he said as he reached for Rosalie's chest. She was infuriated, and kicked Ragnarok in the chin as hard as she could, sending Chrona backwards.

"I'm sorry, miss Rosalie! I won't let it happen again!" Chrona pleaded.

Rosalie balled her fists and her face became cherry red.

"There's nothing wrong with you honey! Its that freaky weapon of yours!" she bellowed. Ragnarok covered his ears.

"Wow, could you keep it quiet , whore! Your _fucking_ loud!" He screamed back. Soul, Blackstar, Loki and Drew peered round the corner, wondering what the explicit language was about.

"There are inspectors here you know!" Loki and Drew exclaimed.

Ragnarok and Chrona stood back up.

"Fuck _that_! They can down grade this _shit pit _as much as they like! I don't care!"

Rosalie walked away and smiled.

"You better get ride of that attitude, sonny. It won't get you or your Meister very far" and Rosalie walked off.

Loki and Drew followed her, while Soul and Blackstar stayed to calm down Ragnarok.

"You bitch! Come back here and I'll beat ya to death! You hear my you slag!"

Rosalie had to stop herself from laughing, and turned out of sight, Loki and Drew three reached the balcony, and waited for the bell. The students stayed away from them, or more away from Rosalie, as her performance earlier had scared everyone half to watched the sun for a while, before turning to the twins."What did Lord Death tell you to do?" Drew asked, looking around to see people watching them.

Rosalie sighed. "He said I'm the one paying" she smiled.

Loki and Drew looked to each other and shrugged. "Paying?" they asked simultaneously. Rosalie nodded.

"£2'000 for the burns. Although we both know that the way their treating Kid's wounds will make them worse"

The students all had their attention on Rosalie. They looked slightly shocked. Rosalie smiled, and stepped up to them, and spread her arms.

"You heard me!" she declared. Putting her arms down again. She felt powerful, having people listen to her in spite of fear.

"The only one who can heal him is Ember. Her fire is tainted with a power, a poison, a venom so deadly you can't even fathom it" she smiled with dark intent.

The students were frozen to the spot, Rosalie's eyes piecing their souls like a Egyptian spear.

She walked up to one student, dark skinned, with two small, chibi like companions. She lay a finger underneath his chin and tilted it up.

"What's your name, Meister?" she asked, forcefully.

"Kilik Lunge" he answered. Rosalie turned away, and back to the centre. "Well, Kilik, I guess you don't know anything on rays?" she said. Kilik looked slightly insulted, and snorted.

"Rays of light? Reflection and Refraction. The way light chances path when it hit's a surface?" he answered with confidence. The students laughed at Rosalie, thinking that was what she meant.

"What makes you think I was talking about light, dear Kilik?" she laughed to herself, shutting everyone up.

"I'm talking about Alpha Rays" she smiled evilly. "As we speak, Death the Kid is being poisoned by Alpha Rays trapped inside him by Ember's flames. And I doubt you know what Alpha Rays do, as well as where they come from" she smiled, stepping to the edge of the balcony.

The students had no idea what she was talking back, as she back flipped of the edge of the balcony, landing in a kneeling position on the floor, and sprinting away.

Loki and Drew looked over the edge.

"Get back here Ross! These people need an explanation! You know I can't explain Alpha Rays!"

* * *

Ember's POV

I headed out of the church, feeling nothing different. I still felt like a criminal. I couldn't help worrying.

I was only allowed to see Kid once in the quarantine, and that wasn't good at all. It was absolutely disastrous. It was going to scar him unless I did something. I walked past a medical shop, and paused. I had £50 to spend, and I didn't want to waste it all on flowers.

I walked in, and I was relieved to see what I needed. I pulled out a clearance from Germany that gave me a legal right to by alcohol. Vodka, to be more exact. two tight sleeve bandages, a lighter and a packet of splints.

The person at the till was to cheerful for my liking, and granted me permission to by everything.

I headed for the florist, and was amazed at how many types of flowers they had. I immediately forgot my list. At this rate, I'd have something completely different.

Deep Red Roses, Creeping Phlox, Snapdragons, Rhododendrons, Baby's Breath, all of it. The smell was most notable thing about the shop.

Gladioli, Passion flower, Deep Red Roses, Poinsettia and purple Hyacinth.

That was my conclusion, and was proud of it. i sighed and left, heading back towards the DWMA.

I saw Rosalie run past me, who skidded to a halt when she saw me. I smiled at her.

She was confused, to see me carrying a bouquet of flowers. I held them out to her.

"What do you think?" I asked, rather smiley. Rosalie looked puzzled, but gave me her approving nod. She walked with me to the DWMA, saying that she'd given a little hint about me. I immediately turned sour faced, and shouted at her. "Calm down, Ember. It's not like they know what an Alpha Ray is" she said.

I sighed. I guess she was right. This wasn't a science school. It only taught how to kill evil, along with English, Maths, Music, Art and some other subjects, including a sliver of Science, because Lord Death wasn't keen on Science as it was.

I loved Chemistry and Biology, Physics was alright, but I had no intention of listening to a Physics lecture.

Stein was waiting for me outside of the Academy, with petrified students leaning over the balcony, looking as perplexed as Rosalie had.

He was smoking with a long lab coat and a gigantic bolt through his head.

Stitches everywhere, on his coat, his shirt and even his own skin. I had no intention of letting him lay a hand on me.

"Hello again, Emberlynn. I was told by Lord Death to escort you to Quarantine." Stein said.

Oh great, the freaky professor is going to take me to see Kid? That wasn't what I wanted.

I nodded, and went with him. Quarantine was not a very nice place to be. Not for me, anyway, I'd seen enough of hospital beds when I was younger.I asked Stein to wait out side the door. He agreed with a sigh and I went in.

_Things are not always things are not always how they seem they don't turn out always don't quite turn out always how we think _

The steady beat of a heart monitor had my own racing like a freight train. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath and walked slowly round into the ward, I opened my eyes again. I didn't know what to say. Kid was laying, silently in the bed, with half his face covered in bandages. His arm was in a cast.

_And I care about you, darling and I care about you, cause I care about you, more than anyone else _

The way they did things here would only make things worse for Kid. I took out what I'd bought from the chemist, and unwrapped all the bandages. I found a small cloth and dampened it with water from a tap on the other side of the room.

Opening the Vodka bottle, I tested the lighter.

I poured a small amount of the highly flammable alcohol onto the cloth, and did what I needed to.

* * *

It was at least 10 at night, and I knew that, because of me, Kid would be better again. If I hadn't done what I had, then he would have been scared for life. Not to mention his symmetry addiction, proven by his love for twins (I.e. Drew and Loki).

I was falling to sleep, my eyes heavy, and my conscience clear.

I was thinking about what had happened that day.

Appalling introduction, embarrassing punishment, cynical talk with Stein after my meeting with Kid.

It had been a crap day, all in all. I wanted to replay it all. Go back and start again. Not talking to anyone.

I feel asleep quickly.

A dream burst out like a cherry blossom in a dark world.

The world around me was a white, gold and silver city. An Italian type place, mixed with a Japanese tradition. Some buildings were tall, with stone bridges crossing over to other buildings over 150 feet up, wooden elevators, and a beautiful aura, with plants growing on small roof gardens.

People walked around the streets, women in kimonos, aiding children to school, all dressed in white, red and black. A church bell rung out, the sun shone, the sky blue like the sea. I was taken away. Everything was so detailed I didn't know if I was awake or asleep… or had I died? Was this the home of the Celestial Race?

I watched a group of 14 red and white animals sat around a wolf fountain, made of gold. Water jumping out of the howling wolfs mouth. Three monkeys playing an old Japanese tune, on a pair of bongos, the other on a harp and another with a flute.

Along with the three monkeys was a drunken sheep, and tiger with a crossbow on his back, a king cobra in a round water vase, a cat, a mouse with a sword made of stone, an ox, a hare, a stallion, a fire bird and a huge Japanese dragon with her tail through a scroll.

They had the same markings almost, red and white, with a glow surrounding them.

The tiger looked round at me, and walked over. He was at least two foot bigger than me.

"You are new, young maiden. We must take you to the Imperial Palace." he said, he voice deep. The three monkeys stopped playing, and fused together. The 12 animals lead me up a huge staircase toward a magnificent castle, white and beautiful. A stone post read 'the Imperial Palace. Peace be with thy White Light Majesty.'

The Dragon looked down on me, by far the biggest, almost 50 foot in height.

"That's what we call our master, the White Light Majesty. She is very beautiful" she said. I smiled. This dream was amazing, the mountains towered high over the palace of the White Light Majesty.

I wondered what kind of person ruled over this amazing dream world. The city gold and white, and the blossom trees fragrant and amazing. Their pink coloration made them stand out from the white.

The dragon opened the huge doors to the palace gardens. Exotic flowers grew in beautiful clusters, the walls riddled with flowering vines.

A crystal clear pound was full of Utsuri, Gin Matsuba, Goromo, Doitsu and Showa Koi carp, lilies grew in groups around the edges, green frogs sitting on the lily pads patiently, the sleek cherry trees bowed down in the breeze.

Inside the palace, was even more amazing I couldn't describe.

Standing at the top of a marble staircase stood a beautiful, tall maiden. She was surrounded by a white glow, her hair long, tipped in red and black, her skin dead white, her hands so sleek and gentle as the caressed the railings, made of gold.

A long wolf tail curled around her legs, two canine ears prominent from her head. A large red ribbon around her waste, her figure was perfect, one that any woman would want. The dress became curled and tall around her shoulders, like that of the animals shoulders. Two curled markings on her collar bone, like that of the animals sides. A red circle on her forehead. She had a huge stone disc spinning behind her, facing upwards, surrounded by magnificent red flames. Her eyes encircled by red markings, the same as her follower beasts.

She stepped down, toward us, her eyes flashed gold. I held my breath. She was so powerful. Even from here she made a point of letting out her soul's wavelength. It was the biggest I'd even sensed.

Her step was careful, planed in her head. Graceful like a wolf, her ears moved to match the sounds. And record player let out a Japanese traditional song.

She stood close to me, her breath smelt like cherry blossom in the breeze. She smiled.

"Hello, Earth Dweller" she introduced. "I am the White Light Majesty." she said.

I couldn't say anything at the time. My eyes gazed upon a Goddess, surely.

"I-it is a-an honour to meet you, y-your Majesty" I said, bowing. The Goddess smiled and patted me on my head.

"There is no need to bow, young one." she laughed. I looked up at her.

"Where do you come from, dearest child?" she asked me. With more confidence, I stood upright.

"the DWMA, White Light Majesty" I said. Her face turned into that of hate.

"That place defies the Gods, Young One." she hissed. I looked at her, confused. She seemed so nice at first.

"The DWMA, yes? Then can you give a message to someone?" she asked me.

I knocked myself out of my puzzled state and bowed to her.

"Yes, of course White Light Majesty" I answered.

The Goddess turned to me, and her gold eye pierced me like razor blades, melting all who looked into them. They reminded me of… Kid?

Her pale skin, golden eyes, white hair… who was she? She became more mysterious by the moment. The Phoenix behind me nudged the sheep, who fell over with a bleat. The White Light Majesty sighed, and raised her hands in a devil's horns shape.

The creatures silenced and watched carefully.

"Yomigami, lead them out" she sighed. The dragon nodded, and rounded the 12 Gods out into the gardens.

I watched the Goddess. She lead me into a room, filled with scrolls, written in Japanese. She pulled one down from the wall, held in the curled branches of a tree. She sealed it with a tribal sun cork, and pressed a stamp to it, the Japanese symbols: ウルフ 上昇

I looked at it, amazed.

"Who do I give this to?" I asked. The Goddess handed me another note. On that was another series of Japanese letters; デス ザ キッド

"Look up all the names you know in the DWMA in Japanese until you get to the letters that match."

She smiled. I didn't I'd have to get my laptop up and running.

A large crack appeared in the roof. The Goddess waved, and smiled. I was sure as heck this wasn't a dream.

"Deliver it as quick as you can, Earth Dweller!" she cheered.

"And you can call me…"

It was then I was woke by my alarm. What a weird dream. I shook my head. My apartment was clean and neat. Not a fleck of dust anywhere. It was modern and sturdy, in a Tetris like building.

I sat on something and yelped, pulling the covers back.

No way… that was impossible?

It was… the scroll? And next to it was a piece of parchment, in English.

I read it and screamed my heart out. This wasn't possible! No way! Gods didn't exist!

My life was beginning to turn not upside down, but so random it was as random as the number Pi.

I got changed as fast as I could, and ran all the way to the Academy, thinking about what I just read.

'_You can call me Amaterasu'_

* * *

Wow I spent ages on this! Please tell me who you think the scroll is for! (No cheating hehehe) and who Amaterasu is and what she wants! Do _you_ know what Gamma Rays are?

Like I Said... Please Review!


	6. Red of the Roses: The Screams of Choice

_Oh...very good...i know who the scroll is for...for what I'm not sure...as far as I know gamma rays are poison to humans...those affected by __**nuclear**__ weapons (Hiroshima __**incidents**__) their white blood cells died...or something like that..._

Very good! You are getting real close to one of Ember's 'lesser' secrets. Yes, she has many…

In this chapter, we'll find out who Amaterasu Shiranui is, and what's written in the scroll.

* * *

Kid woke up, screaming in agony. His face burned, like a million fires. His left arm was no different. The bandages pressed down on the burning, making it worse.

Stein burst into the room, with the new nurse, Leah Walker, a British NHS doctor. She was a Londoner as they said with that famous cockney accent. She wore a nurse outfit, her hair long and rowan brown, eyes a thick chocolate colour.

She kneeled next to Kid, pulling his hands away from his face, and placed her own hand on his forehead.

Stein checked all of the systems, the blood flows etc.

He gave the all clear. He looked down toward Shinigami-sama's son, or less formally known as the Grim Reaper. Golden and amber eyes open wide in shock. His breath coming heavy from his open mouth, chest heaving. What ever had woken him up, it wasn't good.

Leah stood up and held the boys hand. He calmed, his breath softening, his petrified eyes returning to normal.

Swallowing hard, Kid turned his head to Stein.

"Did you hear it?" he whispered, frightened. Stein looked at Kid with a puzzled look.

"Hear what, Kid?" he asked.

The terrified boy sat up as fast as a bullet.

"You didn't hear it? The… the _Screams_" he shivered. Reaper or not, it had disturbed him. The high pitched screaming of terror. Like a war had broke loose in a crowded streets, everyone's vocal cords torn to let out a cat like, metal-on-metal screech. He could still hear it. Then came the laughter… the glowing white light… the wolf marked blood red, teeth bared, hackles up as it leaped, tearing a innocent persons throat right out. The blood red sky, the white city scared with blood, red, and silver. A storm brewing thick and devastating in the upper sky, lightning dashing across the sky with a crackle of evil.

Kid brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, his sense of dread returned. He closed his eyes.

"Just… and dream" he sighed.

Stein looked to Leah.

"Dream? More like a nightmare if it woke you up like that" Leah said, placing her hands on her hips.

Kid looked onto the bed side cabinet. He looked slightly shocked.

"Flowers?" he asked, picking up a Rose.

"Yep, that Emberlynn girl, you know, the Russian bird-" Leah began. Until Kid cut her off.

"Wait, wait, wait just a second. _Russian_ bird?" he question, giving Leah a sharp stare.

"Yes, Kid. Russian. We took some DNA scans from the burns she left on the ground. She turned out to be Russian. Ukraine to be exact"

Kid fell back onto the bed.

This was becoming way out of hand.

She was keeping secrets. But how many? What did she want from him and why? Why didn't she talk to anyone about her life? What was so bad?

Kid sighed. He was paranoid. To paranoid.

"Her family are pure German though? How can she be part Russian?" he asked.

Stein shrugged, and Leah didn't help much.

Kid groaned, and told them to leave.

He picked up a rose flower, and gasped at one of the petals. The Red in the Rose was fading, and already it was dieing.

He suddenly had the urge not to hold it, and placed it back with the others. This was going to get ugly once he was out of here. But he'd have to do it. There was no other way to find out.

* * *

Ember walked around the corridors of the school, the heavy scroll was weighing her down.

Did Gods have to use precious metals? Yes…yes they did.

She entered class Crescent Moon, and sat near the front, some of the students shuffled away. She sighed.

She had done what she needed.

Sid was taking this class. It was their first science lesson. Ember smiled, but half heartedly. Why couldn't they use water flows to cool down a rod of searing hot uranium? That would be a blast. Especially if done wrong… or right for that case.

She wanted to see something go boom. Sort of.

But to her disappointment, they would spend the lesson studying key stage 3 science GCSE book, noting anything interesting.

Blackstar leaned back, yawning.

"I'm to big for this stuff, right Tsubaki?" he asked. Tsubaki smiled and replied yes.

Maka was digging into the books, while Soul turned pages like an sloth on a tree.

Ember had passed all pages, knowing virtually everything inside the book. Even the pages that Blackstar had dubbed, the 'Naughty Pages'.

Ember looked outside, then at the bored. She was glad that Sid was talking to another student.

She pulled out a book from her bag, and began reading. It had no title, no author, nothing. Like a hard back book without the covering. Sid finally noticed her and asked her what it was.

Ember smiled and turned a page to him. Wow… she actually understood what that was?

It was in Russian, and had some kind of diagram on one page. It looked like a giant can with hundreds of rods inside it with a water pipe spiralling round the sides.

"it's a Nuclear Reactor" she declared. "Fortunately, its not like the ones _they_ used"

She then giggled and looked up.

"That place… supplier of the 2012 Paralympics!" she smiled cruelly and read the book.

"And of me" she whispered, as Sid turned and left.

* * *

(Skip fours days)

Kid's POV

I had finally recovered from that blasted burn, my face wasn't a strange red colour anymore, and I could move my fingers again. The melting flame had engraved my rings into my flesh. I mean that quiet literally. A dark grey patch in the shape of a skull was tattooed into my middle fingers.

Liz and Patti had been in the Quarantine almost every day, just to see me. Sometimes I was unconscious and other times I was awake. Patti, as absolutely unsystematic as she was, decided to bring me a stone. Or, a crystal more or less. A beautiful amethyst, polished and symmetrical. Liz had stated it had taken more or less three whole hours to find a symmetrical stone.

The two where happy to have me home again, and had invited everyone round for a homecoming party. Except, of course, Emberlynn De Centa and Rosalie Wrizati, who had been denied access to Gallows Manor.

To be honest, I would have liked it if they had come, as it would be a good chance to start a fresh. I hated being the one to hate.

It was my first day back at school, which happened to be the last for this week. I had decided that if I was to understand Ember better, I'd have to look through her belongings. As perverted as it sounded, it was the only way I could understand her uncanny DNA, while keeping myself from asking to many questions that would only result in me being burnt again. Perhaps more severely than last time.

I had met up with Soul and Maka at the Class, Blackstar busy on another extra lesson (yes he was still that bad at Kishin Hunting).

The two where happy to see me back, Maka even gave me a hug. Women. With their hugs and their touchy feely way of things.

Soul had welcomed me back by not touching me at all, thank God for that.

Then, I saw Ember, looking at me with her grey eyes. We were locked in a battle of eyes. My instinct told me not to look away.

If she looked away, I could attack her. That's what it said. It seemed like forever, until she eventually snapped her gaze down to her back pack, and unzipped it. The sliding of metal, which only I could hear, was weak and faint. I saw her beckon me from across the room, as she had already sat in her place.

Looking around, I stepped up to her.

I heard Soul whisper behind me.

"Don't you dare! Its not cool to follow her orders!" he said. I ignored him politely and looked down on her.

"I… was told to give you this by Ama… I mean… the White Light Majesty. I don't know what's in here, I can't open it. But take it… its for you" she passed me something wrapped in thick cloth, tied by a black ribbon.

I turned, not saying anything, only to be jerked back when she seized my jacket, pulling me to face her.

"Please, Kid… can you forgive me, just this once? Just forget about it. I don't want you involved in anything I do, I'm afraid you might… that you…" she paused, looking to the ground. I did feel in the mood to forgive her.

She wasn't innocent, by far, but she disserved a second try. I didn't really care about what father thought. She seemed very emotional, for someone like herself who could cause pain in a flash.

"Afraid of what?" I asked her, her hair brushing me shirt.

"I'm afraid… afraid you'll get hurt, again." she moved her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a hug. Blushing, I hugged her back, an awkward moment passed, before I pushed her off.

"I'll be keeping this" I said, shaking the heavy object. I went to sit in my seat. Ember's eyes now an innocent gleam, not a killing hawk eye.

What was up with her? I studied the object, unwrapping it and gasping.

It had such perfect symmetry, the curling of the page, the beautiful Japanese stamp on both sides! I looked around, Liz and Patti minding their own business beside me.

I pulled out the golden cork, and unravelled it. It was Japanese, but I could read it. I shut it immediately, and sealed it. My face must have been one of utter shock, and dismay. I sensed that Liz had turned to me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kid?" she asked. I looked down at her as I got up, not saying a word. I ran down the steps of the class as Stein walked in, hands in his pocket. The students mumbled and whispered as I ran down, Stein shifted his glasses.

"Death the Kid? What do you think you are doing?" he asked, in a futile effort to stop me getting past him.

"I have to see father!" I said, bursting past him, waving the scroll at him before bursting out the class toward the Death Room. Stein let me go, sighing.

I flung the doors to the Death Room open, running up to father, panting heavily, my hands on my knees. Father turned around from the mirror, looking down on me with hollow eyes.

"Yey, Kid! Why are you out of class, eh?" he asked in his usual manor. I caught my breath, the held the scroll to my father.

"What does it mean, father? Who is she?" I asked, standing upright. Father took the scroll and unravelled it, taking his time to read. He shut it quickly, before sighing.

"Kid," he said silently.

"You never knew your mother, did you?" he asked. I shook my head. My mother was a human. A mortal. She died shortly after my birth. Father had destroyed all evidence of her, or that's what he told me.

Father stepped up to me, and laid his hands on my shoulders.

"Humans think that the birth of a Reaper will kill a mortal… which is not true, Kid." he started.

"As a baby, a Reaper is like any other human, only a little more… able? If a human has a Reaper or Shinigami child, they are most likely going to live through it. Kid, what I'm saying is that your mother who you've heard of from me… well… she isn't your mother"

I gasped slightly. What kind of father keeps his lineage a secret from his own child? Where was this heading? What did it all mean? First Emberlynn acting all strange and now father?

"You are not just a Reaper, Kid. Not like an ordinary God… no, but something… different." time stood still. My mind racing like a thousand F1 cars speeding round a hair pin corner.

"We are part of a special group known as Shinto. Our leader, our ruler… is the Goddess of the Sun. The leading Kami out of all of us. They haven't met you before, and its for a good reason, Kid"

Father backed away, going toward the window. He breathed onto it, steaming it up, then writing and saying;

"Ten, thirteen, ten, thirteen, eight, thirteen, twenty-two, twenty-two"

Then he paused and added a word on the end;

"Viewing post 1"

On the mirror, an image materialised. Like a wave, it flourished across the plain surface. Then a huge, gleaming city burst forth, nestled at the base of a huge, flat topped mountain, surrounded by farms, forest, and hills. The beauty, the bright, vivid colours… it was heaven.

"This, Kid" Father announced, as I laid one finger on the surface.

"Is your home. Its where you shall reign as the Sovereign Kami" he looked at me, I could tell his hidden face would be marked with pride, but then turned serious.

"Your mother, your _real_ mother, is the Sovereign at the moment. The greatest deity of all the Shinto group." father paused.

"Your mother is Amaterasu Shiranui."

_**The scroll read;**_

_Child of Death,_

_I understand your father would never have told you what I'm about to say._

_You are the Sovereign after myself. The ruler of the High Plains of Heaven. _

_I tried to kill you once, after I birthed you, but I failed because your father __**had**__ to come looking for me, and stumbled across __**you**__. My failure to kill something for once drove me insane, but I'm getting better, now. _

_I want you to know, I like to play games. I may be the Goddess of the Sun, but the sun is dangerous. It burns you. _

_So now, my darling son, I hope we can meet one day, but trust me… it won't be friendly._

_Sadistic Goddess of Life_

_Amaterasu Shiranui _

"She is your mother… and she wants to kill you"

* * *

I like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear your opinions! (Will not update until I get three reviews. I want to know if anyone is reading this at all)


	7. Dark Horse: Here is the Devil

Everything collapsed at that one moment. That one moment when my very most secret of fears was unravelled.

My mother… she wanted to kill me. It had been explained that she was goddess of the sun, fertility and therefore, life itself. As one would expect, she had grown tiered of giving life to plants and people, and when she conceived life herself, she reacted like Medusa and Chrona. Only much worse.

She finally had property of her own, which she could kill without question. The fact the Death could create Life was also an impact on her insane reaction.

She wanted to toy with other peoples lives. To make them hell. Well, not a normal persons life.

But mine.

Her own son… who see wanted to see dead, for the pure fact she wanted to prove she was capable of bringing death.

It was disgusting. It wasn't right. For anyone to kill another. Death came because a human's heart couldn't beat forever. My father just guides them to Yomi, or Hades Palace, where father's best friend, Susanoo god of Storms (and my uncle), weighed souls to send them to the High Plains of Heaven, or to new founded Eagle Nebula, to re-pay their injustice to my mother, the highest of all the Gods.

I had another uncle, Tsukuyomi, the god of the Moon, who can never see Amaterasu again, because he killed Uke Mochi, the goddess of Food.

Then I realised just how big by family was. And to think I was only child of my generation? It was absurd. Not even Ninigi, my mother's grandson had any children.

I wondered why I had never seen any of my relatives. I suddenly felt so lonely, because I knew that mother was keeping them from me. I knew how small I was, there where at least 30 of the Gods in the Celestial Plain, as my father had said it was formally called.

The Celestial Plain was home of the gods and the Celestials, the heavenly army of the Gods, created to fill the missing life of the Heavens.

It was about the size of the surface area of VY Canis Majoris, the biggest star known to man, only in island form, the top, life filled island floated around with its own sea, kept in place by a huge gravitational pull that only affected liquids blessed by Gods. It had two rings around it, one carrying an artificial moon, where Tsukuyomi lives, and a sun, which gathers solar energy from stars to full the Gods powers.

It travelled around the universe and even into the Beyond. It was currently by the Cat's Eye Nebula, collecting the Stardust from the Nebula itself.

I was just an outcast from a beautiful world, where the sun is in your very presence. The fresh, untainted air of the Celestial World. I could only stand here, on the roof of Gallows Manor, staring up at the sky, trying to spot the Sailing Civilisation of which I came from. Where father came from.

He had told me that he thought he knew the reason why I didn't smile much.

'Children learn to smile from their parents'.

He said it was because my mother hated my and I never saw my fathers face that I hadn't known what smiling meant to humans or to Gods. So I never did it much.

It sounded absurd, but just look at Maka. Her mother smiled around her, he father attempted to, and she smiled a lot. Blackstar learnt to smile from the teachers at the DWMA, Soul from his family, and Tsubaki from hers. While little no-smile me had no family to talk to. It was a depressing concept, but true in the least.

The stars where closet heavenly family I had.

Father had said, that once his wife has returned to normal, I could finally go home and rule the world as it was.

I had looked to him and told him I wasn't going to do that. He asked me why and I just smiled at him and walked away. I didn't go to school again that day. I just sat and read a book and corrected the symmetry of the house.

Now I was here, Liz and Patti where going out with Soul and the gang, since I wasn't invited. I never was, to be honest. I never went out with them.

I sat down, with a stem of cherry blossom from the rock garden out the back of the manor.

I had come to see that the paintings in the Remembrance Room where Japanese traditional portraits of the Celestial family; last name Bane.

Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Uzume, Kami-no-Gaze, Inari, Toyotama-hime and Ryujin were some of them. 36- 38 canvases lined up neatly, symmetrically on the walls. At the very end was father.

Perhaps I'd have a place one day.

I let the cherry blossoms on the branch fly away into the breeze before going inside, and into the living room. I sat down on a sofa in front of a large wood burning fire.

I brought out a book a read quietly. When was father coming home? He said he would tonight for once, but it seemed unlikely.

I had stumbled across a book on unique soul changing abilities while roaming through DWMA's vast library.

Somehow it seemed important. I just didn't see why. They had never thought us about souls that could change. I wouldn't ask father about anything on this subject, Father would just keep quiet and move on to another subject. I scanned through the chapters, finding some very unusual information. Certain Weapons or Meisters can be born with the ability to cancel Soul Resonance of another partner, some can harness another's Soul Wavelength to add to their own power. The most intriguing of all of them was a Weapons ability to turn a Meister into a Weapon.

I'd never seen or heard of this kind of ability before. I only knew is that I had yet to sense a Meister with these powers before.

I shut the book, and went into the Remembrance Room. Out of all the pictures, the most recent painting on that wall was one of an 20 year-old girl with black hair with a single star on a slanting fringe, her silver eyes gleaming at me through the painting, dressed in a colourful kimono.

I had no idea who see was. Unlike the other paintings, it didn't have a name. Just the initials; L.B.

I went to bed early that night, pondering on everything I'd seen, just in case I needed it.

Just to be safe, anyway.

* * *

**Ember POV**

Damn it! I let myself slip! My barrier of defence was broken, right after I hugged the damn Reaper.

I had become ignorant! Why did I let that happen? Why?

'_because I'm hungry, Emberlynn?' _said the same high voice. Now it decided to come back? It even said something when I hugged Kid;

'_Smells good, Ember! His blood feels nice and warm!'_

Creep. This voice pissed me off to no avail.

'_go away, I don't need you to run my life' _I answered it

'_your cruel, Ember! I haven't eaten in ages and you still won't let me eat the boy!"_

The voice nagged. I tried to shut it out. Seriously. This thing was becoming absolutely _annoying! _Like Excalibur... but eats people.

I sat in my apartment, on the sofa, my hands over my ears while stomping my feet on the floor.

Cursed curse! Why did I have to be stuck with the monster!

I took out my ipod and played it as loud as it could go.

'_ohhhh! Is that the new Avenged Sevenfold song?' _It asked. I tried to ignore it.

'_I love this song! Then again, I like everything! Especially when it involves killing and eating things raw!'_ the voice then seemed to move, facing another way. Then came the clattering bang, and it was gone. Damn I hate that voice so much! I keeps telling me to kill people! I can't do that for it! Not in a million years.

Loki and Drew stepped into the main room, poking my back.

"Hey!" Loki shouted. "We can here the music! Turn it off!" he yelled.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, then took out my earphones, then said; "What was that?". Just to be awkward.

Loki and Drew turned away, and walked out.

What was their problem? Anyway, I had work to do. I needed to figure out a way to silence the rasping voice in my head. It was very frustrating.

For now all I could do was pretend to ignore them, even though they knew I couldn't ignore them. They where too loud.

School the next day was much more interesting. We had a sparing contest, and I won that, obviously. After cancelling my opponents Soul Resonance. It was always good to see the look on their little pure-human faces.

Then Kid had fought. It had been the weirdest thing I'd ever seen. And that's saying something.

* * *

**Kid's POV**

I remember the fighting, Sid had told me to do my best. I had tried to show off almost, which wasn't who I was. Then I got this strange urge to scream something at the top of my lungs. I had no idea what it was though. I just backed off, and then shouted.

"Silver Blood, initiate!" the most peculiar feeling evolved inside my veins, burning my blood, my skin paling to ice white, as I was engulfed in a bright silver light, two golden rays pieced through the silver from my eyes.

Once the light had died down, I felt stronger, and my father was in the doorway, looking full of pride.

I lunged toward Sid, to fast for anyone to see, and struck him with Liz and Patti. I felt two huge objects burst from my back, then disappear, leaving feathers floating to the ground.

I backed up again, then threw Liz and Patti away. They protested, and I leaped.

"Zodiac Type, Transformer One!" and as soon as I knew, I was huge. Thick black fur, sharp golden eyes and a long furry tail and black claws. Absolute perfect hearing and sight, my sense of smell picked up even Spirit's coffee from the Death Room. I could have smiled.

A 10 foot wolf was what I became. Bloodlust glinting in me, fangs sharper the kitchen knives, harder than diamonds. I heard everyone gasp. My dad clapped to himself. I growled, and then yelped. I hadn't sustained this form for even a minute and it had drained me off my strength.

I transformed into my original body, falling to my knees, panting like a dog. I saw Ember smiling, the she looked petrified and covered her ears. Then ground started shaking, Ember shot up. "Its here" she whispered. Liz and Patti rushed over to me as rubble fell. What did she mean?

"Kid! We've got to get out of here!" Patti yelled, Sid and Father cut off from us as a chunk off the ceiling came crashing down. A huge talon crashed through the roof.

Then my eyes rolled into my head and I passed out.

* * *

Mist swirled around the grass and the trees of an unknown country side. Blue flowers bloomed on the ground, and a small cottage was overgrown in ivy and white roses. Thick trees surrounded the cottage in a semicircle, with a long rose bush out the back, with only a small gate into an opening, where the blue flowers grew thicker. On a small hill in the centre was a milestone, with words engraved, now unreadable due to the overgrowing weeds. That place too, was surrounded by oak groves. Only a car-sized gap led out onto a Moor, or plain, with two hills in the distance, and a lake shimmering in the pale moonlight. That was beyond the 20 foot drop just a few meters out from the tree-line.

The stars glinted, and although the place seemed eerie at first glance, it was a soothing, quiet place. Crickets chirped and owls hooted in the never-ending Soul Garden, tucked silently and undisturbed in my soul. Since life went back to normal after the defeat of the Kishin, I had discovered this place by accident. It had been on a long trip to Iceland on a plane. I had taken one glance out the window at the beautiful, mysterious place, and seemed to fall asleep, in a trance-like state. For only half a minute, I was sent to the depths of my soul, and to this moonlit, serene sanctuary know as a persons Soul Garden. In a Soul Garden, everything is perfect. It is always night, and no matter what the person who owns the Soul Garden thinks, it will always be beautiful.

It was not symmetrical, but I was always calmed by its splendour. The moon was always full, and no-one could intrude without my permission. In the Glade of the Milestone, grew an old yew tree. From one of the branches, came two thick robes wrapped in silky black ribbon. The ropes, strong and un-breaking, held a swinging chair. It was made of oak, with a thick grey blanket, and two cushions on each side.

I had retreated here, to calm, rest. I sat silently on the swinging chair, rocking backwards and forwards ever so slightly. Looking over the Moor. On my second trip here, I had ventured into the Moor, and climbed the tallest rocky Tor. I saw a perfect coastline, with a white sandy beach, calm dark ocean, and curved into a cove, with rising cliffs over 200 feet high. On one of the cliffs, sat a lonely Lighthouse, with no-one in it. To the left was a tall mountain range, the peaks stretching far beyond the cloud line, and to the right, were the meadows of heather, poppies and other wild flower. The only other creatures beside me, were sparrows, nightingales, sea eagle, horned and barn owls and one bold eagle. Nothing that walked on the ground, except from the distant howls of the mountains. In the old Lighthouse, a map lay, and it seemed to go on forever, as the further I travelled, the more the map grew.

I wasn't here to explore this still unfamiliar land, my Soul Garden. I cleared my mind. Trying to figure out what had happened to me.

Sitting there, in the windless world, the most unlikely thing happened.

Fire.

Fire erupted from the horizon of the Moor, lighting the sky with its evil hell red glow. The grass turned brown, and turned to dust, the trees lost their leaves, and in turn, burned without fire. The bushes lost their flowers, and the cottage scorched. Clouds gathered in mass in the sky, thick, black, and screaming with thunder.

I got up from the bench as it fell to the ground. The milestone black as coal.

From the clouds, hundreds of pairs of blood red eyes opened, black slits for pupils.

Voices ranged on the suddenly powerful wind.

"You are stealing your own fate, boy!"

"Don't go any further!"

"Those closest shall be burned!"

"Beware the Ravendragon! Ravendragon is waking! Be warned and beware!"

The voices were hoarse, and old, some high pitched, the others low. I felt the heat of the fire on my back, I looked around, panicking. _What the hell was going on here? _

I had nowhere to run, to go. I couldn't leave my soul, with my body so weak. The fire was everywhere now, in the flames, leaped a thousand hellhounds, with ripped skin and melted flesh, and deformities.

They barked, and leaped from the fire, and were whisked away by the air. From the pitch black sky came a claw like hand, huge and curved like talons. It reached downward, and ripped at the ground by my feet. The earth split with five huge claw marks, reaching down to the Underworld. The ground broke away, like something from 2012, leaning inwards to the cracks in the ground.

And soon I was falling down into the fiery abyss. The heat of molten core burned my pale skin. I thought I was melting at some point.

Then darkness. Silence echoed almost like a scream. If that were possible. I couldn't see my hand if I brought it to my face. I couldn't see my bangs when they passed in front of me, then repeating like waves.

I seemed to have passed out, and was woken by a howl of an emergency alarm. I woke up to screams, flashing red lights and steam. People in white coats and jumpsuits screamed in Russian, cursing, people trying to get out of the room we were in. I tried to move, but my leg was caught in a mass or bent iron poles. I cursed. This wasn't good.

I saw a huge cylinder shaped thing, the top was split into many squares, I could tell because the segments on the top were jumping up and down, steam swelling out of the top. Then, there was a huge bang, and everyone paused, before running again. A lizard and a snake were upon the platform, just before the huge…Reactor… exploded, sending toxins into the air, fires igniting. I though I would choke.

I thought that it was the end of me.

That was when I realised it was still a dream.

* * *

**5 hours earlier; location unknown**

"Valisen," murmured a high, wheezing voice, from the dark shadow of the tower. Storm clouds brewing.

"Yes?" replied a long, hissing tone. Like a snake. A long forked tongue darted from the shadows of a metal overhang, tasting the air, something sliding forward.

"The Reaper is growing weak, isn't he?" the high voice said. The other voice snaked forward, then nodded. The eroding building was ugly, yet beautiful. The ruins of a control room smelt like fire. This place had blown up 25 years ago, and people still didn't dare go back. It gave the two demons a rest. It was their fault they had ended up like they were now. They had been there when it had blown up, and they had survived. The snake voice laughed.

"The Reaper's boy, he looks familiar doesn't he" it said. The bigger creature nodded in the shadows. The spread his gigantic wings.

"Emberlynn is growing weak, from fear"

* * *

Like I keep saying: PLEASE REVIEW

Even just a few words will be good enough, this is my first Fanfic!


	8. Hear Me Now: The Undertone

Another Lyric Chapter!

Sick Puppies; I Hate You

Sick Puppies; War

Just in case anyone mentions this, I do switch from 3rd person to 1st person on purpose. Some parts and chapter won't work with one of the two.

* * *

Damn it, this wasn't good. How did these things move fast enough to get here? This wasn't good at all. What Kid did back there… could it be a gift of the Gods? No, it couldn't be. Maybe he was like me? No… he couldn't be that either. He would have figured me out by now if he had.

While the building crumbled and collapsed, I escaped through a window which had stayed in contact with the roof. It was a close call, I'd almost gotten severed by the creatures huge talon. It was massive. I'd never seen it in real life before. It was to large to describe, like a lizard the size of the Empire State Building. With razor teeth and four eyes, four huge wings spread, encasing the entire of the academy in a shadow.

I had seen this thing before, but never in action.

_Every time I end up breaking youYou change intoSomething worth keeping_

I watched from the outside, as the creature tore down the roof, lunging into the building with its claws. Its trashing tail covered in barbs, smashed into the ground, leaving deep gouges.

Sid and Stein and some other teachers helped students to safety. The Weapons all lined up, but there were only three Meisters in their row. That wasn't good. I saw Death try to fight the demon with Death Scythe, but it whacked them away with a wing joint.

It opened its huge mouth and green flames burned and melted the academy, it hovered a claw over one spot, aiming, then digging its claws into that place over and over again, before letting out a high pitched roar, and launching into the air, blocking out the sun with its huge wings as it flew east. A powerful wind had everyone holding onto something.

The ruins of the DWMA smoked, the fire had vanished, black chars all over any remaining wall. It looked like a pile of rocks from where I was. The teachers and the Weapons had made it out safely, apart from a few. That's when Death ordered a search immediately, to rescue the trapped Meisters.

I sighed and sat down in the shadow of the tress. I'd wait this one out, I played with my hair, hoping that whatever Akaryuu had come for, that he hadn't got what he wanted.

_Every time I'm close to saving you_

_You grow into_

_A sin worth believing_

* * *

Death was hasty on getting everybody to search through the rubble of the West Wing, digging up the Meisters and few Weapons that had been trapped. Sid was flying, his speedy knowledge of the underground had rescued Blackstar and Kilik, while Soul was searching primarily for his dear Maka. He had a look of desperation on his face, while throwing chunks of the academy into the air, making a current mark for the other Weapons.

Soul pulled Maka out from the ruins, cradling her in his arms.

Death was having a digging spree, shovelling with his huge hands. He was absolutely terrified. This was the first time anyone had seen him genuinely scared. He was whispering his sons name, while moving from one place to another.

Ox was fished from the rubble, then Kim, Rosalie and Hero, and some others. That left Kid. While the teachers tended to the Meisters wounds, they only watched as their master furiously dug. Soul wandered over to him, kneeling.

"You okay, sir? Its alright, we'll find him" he reassured. Not one person felt safe when Death was panicking.

The Bystander Affect kicked in. No one moved and no one bothered to help. Death let out a gasp. Although Kid had his rings burned into his skin, he still wore another pair.

Death had spotted the skull motif rings, shining in the sunlight. He picked it up, holding it to him.

_I'll take whatever I can take_

_Whenever I can take it_

_If it ever comes_

He began digging again, faster than usual. Then he stopped.

Death gently grabbed something with one hand, while carefully removing rubble with the other. A fragile, delicate hand sat in Death's, his large fingers tenderly wrapped around it.

Then Death moved forward, scoping something in his arms, sitting down in the pile.

Death the Kid lay unconscious in his fathers arms, as Death lifted him up.

Sid let out a breath.

Death carried his son out of the ruins, across to the trees. Leah Walker fetched her equipment from an outside shed, and wandered over to the two.

"Is he alright, Lord Death?" she asked in her strong cockney accent.

Ember watched from the shadows. Something pulling at her heart strings. She sighed. Idiot.

"I don't know, Leah." Death whispered. Pressing her ear to Kid's chest, Leah could hear a faint heart beat. She stayed like that for a minute.

She pulled away and sighed.

"32 BPM's, that's to slow, we need to raise the tempo a little if he'll live."

Death was slightly confused. "Eh?" he said, tilting his head to one side.

"So…we're looking at life or death?" he asked.

Leah turned around.

"Supposedly, yes. Problem is, we don't have any methods we could use on a Reaper. The heart structure is different."

Death looked at Leah with hard, cold eyes.

"You're a great nurse, you know that?" he mused.

Ember sighed, and everyone looked to her as she walked up. She kneeled in front of Death and Kid, placing her hand above Kid's heart. She curled her spare hand into a fist, and slammed her fist into her other hand, and Kid's eyes shot open, and he sat up. Ember leaped away, back into the trees.

Death stood up, helping Kid do the same. Kid groaned, his hand covering one side of his head. He felt something warm on the palm of his hand, it ran down the sleeve of his jacket. He dropped his hand to his side. The side of his face was covered in blood, in the rough shape of a hand.

A piece of rubble must have hit him on the head as the building collapsed. His breathing was unsteady and heavy. He stepped forward awkwardly toward the ruins, his eyes filled with hate.

"The symmetry is gone… that bastard! He destroyed the schools beauty!" Kid roared. Any other time the students would find it funny, but this time it affected them as well as Kid.

_When I find you on the floor_

_I know you think you hate me_

_But I will always hate you more_

He growled. His face changed to one of hate and anguish, to horror. He fell to his knees, looking around.

"Liz…? Patti! Where are they!"

The crowd looked to each other. No one moved. Kid stared at them.

"'I'll do it myself then!" he declared, standing up slowly.

"Don't, Kid! Your to weak!" Death tried to stop him, but Kid glared at his father with unrivalled hate.

"Don't tell me what I can't do" he hissed, moving over the rocks, to the spot he'd been buried under. He began to remove the rocks, while people stood and watched.

Kid grumbled to himself. The asymmetrical ruins bothered him, but not enough to stop him digging.

A groan sighed through the rubble. Kid paused for a little, and then started digging furiously. He pulled a blonde-haired girl from the rubble. Her hair sunshine gold, her eyes bright blue behind her closed eyelids.

Then he reached down, and helped another girl out. Taller, darker haired with deeper eyes.

Blackstar burst to life rushing over to help pick Patti up, and bring her to the open, while Kid picked up Liz in a Wedding style lift.

His left eye blinded by the blood trekking down his face.

The sisters were unmoving. Their eyes shut, hiding their once life filled eyes.

As they were sat up against a tree, the crowd gathered round, but Death told them to stand away.

"Liz? Patti? It's me, Death the Kid." Kid whispered, holding both their hands in his. They felt cold.

"Can you hear me, girls?"

There was no response. Kid felt a single tear roll down his eyes. Maybe they knew this would happen? They hadn't even spoken much. He hadn't mastered them yet. He needed them to stay sane as it was. They had needed him. Kid let out a heavy breath and squeezed the girls hands. Death watched, Blackstar sat beside Kid.

This was not looking good. As tears dropped from Kid's checks onto the hands of his Weapons, it seemed that there was no hope. Not even a desperate wish in anyone's heads.

"Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, wake up dammit!" Kid screamed, leaving a silence hovering over the school.

"Their…their dead, aren't they…father?" Kid stammered, letting go of the Thompson sisters hands. Death sighed.

"I'm afraid so, Kid" he answered. Kid sighed, the began to cry. Small sobs broke through, Blackstar felt it was time to act like any god would… and hugged Kid.

It felt sufficiently awkward, but at least he was doing something. Forgetting their past squabbles and fights, the wanna-be god comforted his friend, soon inspiring Maka and Soul to do the same. They both kneeled next to Blackstar and Kid, Soul laying a hand on Kid's back, while Maka hugged him, along with Blackstar.

_I'm so ashamed_

_Of what I did to you_

_I had to let you in to feel that rush_

_You were too much_

_W__ay too much_

"There's nothing we can do, Kid. Their gone." Soul whispered. The other students turned away and went to look after the injured. Maka grabbed a bundle of cloth from Leah's kit, and pressed it to the scar on Kid's temple.

"All that matters is that you were able to get them out, so we can say a proper goodbye." Maka smiled at Kid, forcing a smile on his lips.

Death scoped all four into his huge hands.

"And I'm so glad your still alive, Kiddo! I wouldn't know what to do without you!"

Kid laughed silently. His father cared at least… but that wouldn't bring Liz and Patti back. He would miss Patti's uncontrollable laughter and Liz's laid back attitude towards almost everything.

Death put them down, and Kid turned, and caught Emberlynn in his eyesight.

Rage pounded through his veins, his eyes flashed with the hunger of a werewolf, his face red from crying mixed with the poisonous anger.

This was her fault. She should pay. He stood, and balled his fists, his teeth grinding together.

_I hate you when you're gone_

_I hate you turn me on_

_I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are_

Ember caught him looking at her. She knew what he was thinking, she stood and sighed.

Kids eyes glowed with a hideous rage. His once carefully arranged being shaking like the atoms in heated metal. He let out a wolf like roar, and began to sprint toward her. To Ember, time seemed to slow down. The beat of Kid's feet slamming into the floor was echoing and loud. The slowed reaction of the teachers were hilarious. They called, tried to stop him. He pulled his strongest arm back as he straightened his spine, beginning to run higher. He was preparing to jump, strike her with a double kick, then hammer her with a punch which gathered its power from his waist. To any normal person such an attack strategy would have knocked them cold.

But to someone who was already cold hearted, it meant nothing. She was faster than him, but not stronger. Yet she didn't need strength to over power a Reaper. All she needed was her curse. She wanted that curse lifted, so that she could feel joy and freedom. Pleasure, and desire. The feeling of belonging. She couldn't have those feelings, with a heavy burden upon her.

She dodged Kid's kick casually, her eyes simple and lazy. His fist burying in the ground next to her. She stepped away, as he let out a vicious cry of hatred. She dodged again, and did a spin kick, hocking her ankle around the back of his head, and forcing him to the floor, her foot to his throat.

His eyes showed how much he wanted to kill her. Ember couldn't hurt Kid again. His eyes were beautiful. She wouldn't destroy beauty. Yet if he covered his eyes, she would beat him until nothing was left, if he didn't over power her in less that three seconds. She also had to protect him. She could keep on doing so. Not out of love or friendship, but for the good of others. So that no one would follow her tide, and seek her truth.

_Time is up_

_Out of luck_

_Should have stood up_

_When you had the time_

_But you're out of time_

She sighed, looking down upon the superior being. Her hands in her pockets, she would only use them if he persisted on continuing this fight.

"You should stop now, Death the Kid." she said casually. "This fight will get you nowhere."

Kid breathed heavily, barring his teeth, now looking more like bleach white, flesh-ripping fangs.

"Really? Well I still want to see you suffer like I do!" he snarled.

Ember heave a sigh, and swiftly moved her foot from his throat to the back of his neck, flipping him away softly, careful not to cause injury to those magnificent wolf eyes.

"You have it easy, Grim Kami" she whispered, just loud enough for Kid to hear. "If you lived a day in the tension I feel every second, you would kill yourself. I have to endure nothingness in my life. My curse of which was placed upon me by the Abandoned City! And its loyal Guardians who protect me from my emotions, freeing me from all but sorrow and pain, emptiness and loyalty, mounted all by the feeling of fear. Do you _know_ how that _feels_, Grim Kami!" she screeched, pointing at him with her free hand. She reached over her head, pulling a hidden hood from her coat.

"People ask why I can wear this coat. I wear it from shame, for I cannot feel the heat. Only cold."

Kid's eyes burned with new intentions. To torture this vile creature for answers. Her asymmetric hair waved like a disgusting sea of despair, her vile, blank eyes showed no respect for her peers.

She knew he wouldn't listen. He was a boy, with high hormones in the rush of anger and violence. He dived toward her, fist aimed to strike her down. She tapped her right hand with her left index finger with the grace of a snake, and she said a small prayer.

As Kid's fist approached her, she held out her right hand, catching Kid's fist in it. His eyes widened, her eyes more serious, and sad.

"I didn't want to do this. I'm so sorry" she almost begged.

_Let's do this (fight, fight, fight...)_

_Lock and load_

_Rock and roll_

_Bitch it's all over_

_You're going down_

_You're going down_

Time slowed, as Ember closed her eyes, twisting Kid's hand, taking a deep breath.

"Beta Ray Blast" with those simple words, orange and black sparks engulfed Kid's lower arm, burning through the fabric of his jacket, burning his skin. A powerful jolt surged through Ember, into Kid, pulsing with an intense rate that catapulted him into a single standing wall of the DWMA. Ember collapsed. The Beta Ray took incredible mind power to control. It was a deadly attack, only suitable when times call, as it will leave you unable to fight for hours at a time.

Ember panted, her eyes shallow.

Leah turned to Kid, sitting in a pile of rubble. She ran over and helped him out. Kid groaned, rubbing his head, bringing his hand in front of him, and let out a inhuman scream.

"My…my skin? Wh-what's happening to me?" he jumped up. His arm was burnt, the skin loose and peeling like an oranges skin, sliding along bright red muscle beneath like silk across smooth wooden flooring.

Ember stood slowly, leaning against a tree, her hair covering her eyes. She sighed.

She re-gained some energy, walking slowly toward Kid with new intentions.

Kid only watched with a slightly puzzled look.

Ember fell on to her knees in front of him, her eyes glowing with regret. Kid sighed.

"What the hell _are_ you?" he asked. Ember sighed. That question must never be answered. She put her hands together in the shape you would to make a butterfly shadow, but crisscrossed her thumbs. She placed her hands around his throat, her thumbs pressing just above the middle of his collar bones. She could feel his pulse. She rested her head on his chest. He knew she wouldn't do anything to him, and she knew he knew that.

"Don't ask that question, and hope for an answer" she whispered.

"This was all your fault, wasn't it? You killed Liz and Patti" Kid accused in a soft manner. Ember shook her head, her hand moving to hold Kid's shoulders.

"It wasn't my fault, Kid. It was yours."

Kid held a gasp, his blood began to boil again.

"I was doing all I could to stop you. I didn't talk to you, because that thing that attacked can talk to me through our minds. It wanted you, Kid. It wanted to devour you, for the pure fact it hadn't eaten something like you before. The only way I could stop it was by not talking to you" She explained.

"I hoped you'd stay clear of me, but the she turned up. Amaterasu, so I could hand you the scroll. The moment I touched you was the moment I damned you. You impressed me, tried to show off. Looking at me. All those things drew us closer and gave Akaryuu a reason to attack this place"

Kid sighed. He rolled his eyes and growled. He grabbed Ember's hair and yanked her head back.

"if you knew this would happen why did you hug me in the first place?" he hissed, his voice full of poison.

Ember hit Kid's hand away.

"It was wrong not to, because you had forgiven me." she hissed back. She noticed tears rolling down her cheeks, the hot sensation on her skin sent shivers through her body.

Ember let out a single sob.

"I don't feel for you like I do others. You seem important to me, like my commander, my boss, my ruler, my god. I seemed to want to protect you at all costs." she began, her arms snaking around Kid's neck, drawing her closer.

"I don't want to feel like this, dammit! Its so hard to focus, to stay away! I had to hurt you encase you started feeling the same way, because that would hurt you even more" by the time Ember had finished he small speech, her head was under Kid's, nestled in the hollow of his throat.

He sighed. She was right. It was his fault for drawing attention to himself. He had joined in the fight at the beginning, and then he had kept trying to talk to her. Akaryuu was the monster. The creature that had attacked.

Ember's fingers fanned out on his shoulders like small wings, her delicate hands pressed down, her eyes shut.

No one was watching, they had work to do. They should leave this to be settled between the two.

Kid moved his good hand around Ember's shoulders. All this made sense on either case to blame each other, but no side was to the advantage. Ember carried the secret and tried to hide it, but made herself stand out.

Kid was unaware of Akaryuu, and was just curious.

Ember couldn't tell him either way.

Kid simply didn't know.

It was a headache to think about.

"What are you saying, Ember?" Kid asked silently. The cursed young woman in his arm shuffled and huffed.

"What am I saying Kid? I'm saying I don't understand how I feel because I've never felt this way before"

Kid smiled half heartedly, before pushing her away, and she became cold again.

He held up his disgusting arm. "I hope you can fix this" He smiled. Ember stood up, helping Kid to stand.

"I can, don't worry." she smiled.

Kid froze, is eyes jumping from one arm to the next. Ember raised an eyebrow.

"You _ruined_ my symmetry you punk! You better fix me up or they'll be trouble!" he screamed. Ember smiled. He was cute when he was angry. Wait… did she just think she though this maniac was _cute_? Damn she was getting soft.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you." she smiled.

Death sighed. He'd over heard everything. Was it true that she could talk to the beast which had attacked? Why was she so intent on talking now? Was it because she had no excuse for the events which had taken place? Was it because her feelings for the victim were stronger than she anticipated?

The reasons were many. But Death smiled.

She was still hiding a bigger secret. To her, it was a normal secret that someone wouldn't tell anyway, but to Death and to Kid if he had an inkling, was so huge that it would rescue them from a dead end family.

Death sighed with a happy undertone.

Now, whatever Amaterasu and that monster decided to throw at them, it wouldn't change the biggest secret laying in Emberlynn Skylar De Centa's heart. Her selfish, quiet and aggressive nature had people viewing her as indestructible, although she was only strong in weapon form. She was cruel to people who got close. The reason had been released now. Her dangerous nature was being questioned by Death. Perhaps she had a soft spot after all.

* * *

_Sniff, sniff,_ do I smell CanonxOC? If I does (purpose spelling error), I am really chuffed. This story was going to get weird enough, so lets throw a romance in it!

Thank you for your support so far! I love you!

Please review!


	9. A Lesson For The Soul: The New Pairing

_**Kid's POV**_

_It felt wrong to just leave the school ruins like that, and abandon the people working to clear up the site. It would take a long time to get the school's west wing back up again. Good thing that the east, north and south wing were still up. It was a miracle no one else had died today. _

_My insides felt twisted, because I knew it should have been me that had died today, not Liz and Patti. It took me all my mental strength to stop myself from collapsing and burst out crying. Ember helped with that partially, encouraging me and telling me the true meaning of death. _

_I didn't talk. I didn't say one thing. I didn't fell comfy with saying anything around her, not now she had my suspicions up about her feelings. _

_Her glittering grey eyes caught mine as she entered Gallows Manor. _

_I couldn't believe I was allowing someone like her into my home. What would Liz and Patti say? The would most certainly beat Emberlynn to the ground, and kick her out, trying to find an Emberlynn Deflector or whatnot. All I knew was that they would not be happy. _

_Ember told me to lay down on one of the white sofas in the living, preferably the one near a low coffee table. She moved it next to me, and told me to lay my arm out on the table, after removing my horribly asymmetrical jacket and ripping off the sleeves (and what remained of the sleeve on my right arm)._

_She ran off into the kitchen, tying her hair up with black ribbon. There was clattering in the kitchen, and she poked her head around the corner, holding a bottle of vodka._

"_Tsk tsk,_ naughty boy" she joked. I blushed. She found it. Not that I drank. It was more for getting rid of stains.

"Lucky for you, I'll be needing this in a minute."

I held my breath. What did she plan now?

She arrived back in the living room with a small bowl of cold water, with a white cloth, the vodka bottle, wrapped bandages, and tight sleeve bandage and a packet of matches. 

What the hell was she going to do? The auburn haired girl looked at me, and pressed her fingers to my lips.

"Don't worry, Kid." she hushed. "It'll hurt a little, but it'll work. Don't worry, I've done this before" 

I couldn't help but remember that last line from one of Liz and Patti's favourite Lady Gaga songs. I smirked, and so did Ember.

She told me to lay my arm down on the table, palm to the roof. I did so without hesitation. She lay her little finger over the vodka lid, and burned a hole through it with that strange magic of hers. I'd have to ask her if she was a witch latter, if so I wouldn't know what to think.

She tipped the vodka on to the cloth, the strong alcohol trickling onto it. With one hand she held my arm down at the elbow joint, and with the other, placed the vodka saturated cloth onto my arm. There was a strong burning sensation, and I hissed slightly. 

"Told you it'll hurt" she murmured. She covered my entire burn with a light coating of vodka. She stood up and went back into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water and four pills.

"You might want to take these," she suggested as I sat up for a moment to swallow them. I had trouble at first because they were so symmetrical and I didn't want to ruin them. She threatened to force them down my throat in a playful manor. Even though I knew she wouldn't, I took them anyway.

It just came to me then… what the heck were those pills?

I asked her and she placed a gentle hand on my chest and pushed me back into a lay.

"Painkillers." she answered with a huff. "You may want to close your eyes to, if you want. Or look away, because you won't like this next part." she suggested. I told her I'd be okay with anything about now because I trusted her to fix this asymmetrical burn. Damn I hated it so much.

"Whatever then" she sighed. She brought out a match, and struck it. It was round about then I started to get uncomfortable. So I decide to look away. She laughed silently, before she did something, and my arm felt like it was going to melt in flames. I let out a pained scream much to my embarrassment. Part of me wanted her to set my other arm on fire, but then again that wouldn't be a particularly nice experience. 

She let it burn for 30 seconds, before placing the waving the bandage over the flame, and it stopped. She carefully wrapped my arm, before sealing it with a safely pin and holding it in place by the sleeve binding.

"What was the fire for?" I panted, sitting up slowly. Ember sat on her knees in front of me.

"Things. Your skin was lose so you melt it to the muscle. In any other case but this, the technique I used would be useless. My magic is the same as my fire. Only this can heal it." she ran a finger down my arm. "You don't want to put to much pressure onto this arm, or it'll heal wrong and look asymmetrical." 

I cringed. She was speaking to softly. What happened to the soldier-like warrior from half and hour ago? 

She sat up on the sofa next to me, holding the vodka bottle to me.

"Want some?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks" I said.

"Okay, suit yourself" she answered casually, taking a small swig from the bottle. _That was better _I thought to myself. That was the Ember I was expecting. She put it down on the floor and looked at me.

"I am so sorry for everything I've done so far. I never meant to hurt anyone" she whispered, placing one hand on my good hand, weaving her slim fingers into mine. 

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, a tone of cynicism in my voice. She looked to my with a small, shocked gasp, her eyes portrayed that of confusion.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

I sighed, and forced my hand from hers.

"You burn me, put me into Quarantine for five days, then you kill my friends and flip my life upside down. Do you really expect me to share the same feelings for you as you do me?" I almost yelled, standing up, looking down on the auburn girl. She looked away, her hands in her lap. A sigh escaped her, gentle eyelids closing over gleaming iris'. 

"I know you'd probably hate me by now, but all I wanted was a friend I didn't have to worry about." she began, in an odd tone.

"I knew what you were, a great being destined to do more than run the Academy. I felt it best to keep me away from you, but that's hard when your intrigued by the person your trying to stay away from. What you did today in the lesson was amazing. I don't know what my feelings are, so I can't tell if its good or bad"

Damn this girl made no sense in anyway. I'd heard this before, and it was getting boring. I didn't want to admit defeat on her cause just yet. With all the information I know, she is mostly innocent in all the mess that has happened lately. 

"I've heard this before, don't bother repeating it" I said sharply. Ember stood too, almost like a soldier. Her eyes connecting with mine. 

"I know you've heard it" she snapped. "But you don't understand the concept." 

I took and inward gasp. Was she joking with me or something?

"What I'm saying is, I don't know if you have the same feelings as me or not even if you tell me what your feeling is. I only know bad things. I couldn't tell pleasure from pain. Heck, I wouldn't even know if I loved someone, because I don't know what it feels like!"

I paused. Going without good feelings would be a nightmare for any normal person. I snapped my fingers. "Then lets find somebody who can explain it to you then!" I announced, grabbing Ember's hand and leading her back toward the school.

She was blushing when I looked round. 

"Wa-wait a second here! Why can't you teach me!" she argued, waving her free arm around until it was blur. She looked slightly taken back. She seemed a completely different person from earlier. More shy and yet so hyper. 

"Teach you? Seriously, I can't teach you love if that's what your after. Only friendship and hobbies land in my jurisdiction!" I answered, proceeding to the ruins. A shiver crawled down my spine. I paused as my father, sitting on the rubble, shot a glance at me. I coughed.

"Father, do you know where I can find Soul and Maka?" I called. Father disappeared, then reappeared next to us, making Ember let out a very small scream, before she covered her hands with her mouth. Seriously; I was staring to think her tough attitude was some kind of alter ego or whatnot. 

"Hiya, Kiddo. Yes I can help you, Maka and Soul have gone to the library, yes that is still standing. I can see Ember fixed you up" then he gave Ember a very harsh look. Something wanted me to tell him to stop looking at her like that. 

"You realise your actions cost us dearly, Emberlynn. I'm expecting you to fund poor Liz and Patti's funeral, _and_ to help pay for repairs." 

Ember looked down in shame.

"Kay, thanks!" I rushed as I dragged Ember toward the library. Damn it! Why couldn't that monster be a little more careful! It completely ruined the gorgeous symmetry of the school! I had to keep concentrating on the floor, and its embarrassing when your getting shouted at by a girl to watch out for the nearest wall! After about fifteen minutes of running into walls and of me mumbling about my dearest symmetry, we reached the library. The only people there, were Stein, Soul and Maka. Some of the books had been de-shelved (when I mean some, I mean a few hundred) and were scattered across the first few platforms. Soul and Maka were just finishing packing the level 1 books back, and Stein watched me curiously. I looked at him. He still freaked me out. There was something wrong with him still.

"Soul! Maka! Can I borrow you for a minute?" I called, the two looked around, before walking over. Soul shook my hand, and then looked around me to see Ember, her eyes down, although she slowly raised them. Soul snorted.

"What's she doing here?" he grunted. Maka elbowed her boyfriend in the side.

"Don't be mean, Soul." she told him. Soul shook his head.

"What do you want, Kid?" he asked in his displeased tone. I sighed, folding my arms across my chest. 

"I need help with Ember" I began, closing my eyes. "I need you to teach her something she hasn't got," I opened my eyes again, staring right into Soul's albino red eyes. 

"If we can get through to her, that is"

**Ember's POV**

I had to admit it felt sufficiently awkward, the way I was standing there saying nothing. My alter ego had slipped for a while with Kid. Dammit what was this feeling? It was like a pressure, a tenseness in my stomach. It was extremely annoying. If I let myself go again, I'd have to tell these guys what I'm really like. That soldier part of me is to protect others. It was looking real bleak now. It was the weekend, so I wouldn't be able to escape being questioned by these three, perhaps even Blackstar and Tsubaki would join in and gang up on me also.

Soul looked to Maka, who shut her emerald eyes, opening them again, and sighed, shaking her head.

"Sure" she said, suddenly turning cheerful. "She's sorry, so we'll help you" she took Kid's hand in an agreeing shake. Soul nodded, reaching for Maka's hand.

Why did they do that? I'd seen it plenty of times in other schools, and even in Sir Banaquist's personal DWMA.

As we began to walk, I noticed Stein's glasses flash, sending a shiver down my spine. Creep.

I walked past Kid, sensing his deep sorrow, as he looked to the floor, hands in his pockets. I felt sad for him.

I walked next to Maka, who was an inch shorter than me. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked at me with a strange, uncontrollable smile.

"So, uh, Maka, was it? Why are you… ya know, helping me?" I asked, feeling ill at ease. Maka let out a small laugh.

"You're sorry, and I understand you aren't in control of the bad things that happen in your life. Kid told us you don't recognize good feelings, so we're going to help you"

I sighed. She didn't understand the question… or maybe I didn't make sense?

"How is recognizing emotions going to help me?" I asked, in a dark voice.

Maka smiled and looked to Soul.

"So you can find someone you can trust, and perhaps even love" she answered me. I probably looked like a startled monkey as my face contorted with confusion. What the hell were they on about? Sure I'd heard of love but why would anyone come near a demon bearer like me?

I was about to ask another question, when Kid's famously annoying OCD kicked in.

"FOR THE LOVE OF SYMMETRY WOULD SOMEONE _PLEASE _SORT OUT THIS _FUCKING LIBRARY_!"

That very inharmonious line almost got a giggle from me. Maka and Soul turned around with a sigh. Maka let go of Soul's hand, walking up to Kid, who had collapsed onto the floor in a ball.

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"The only thing _he'll_ be doing is smashing symmetry into my head." Ember sighed.

Maka and Soul started encouraging Kid, saying that they'll go back to fixing the library once they help me. Kid sat up slowly, saying thank you very quietly. Gees, this guy was weird. Almost like me then, I guess.

Soul helped Kid up and we continued walking, Kid desperately trying not to look back.

The three led me to the fountain in the quietest corner of Death City. We sat down on the edge of the wall around the fountain. Soul and Maka pressed their lips together for a few seconds before asking Kid, still slightly paranoid, to sit down with them.

Maka looked to me, with her extremely cute face, her huge emerald jewel eyes sparkling.

"So… you can't distinguish good feelings from bad feelings, uh?" she started. I nodded instantly. Maka sighed. She must have felt slightly sorry for me.

"Well… what do you do a lot?" she asked. I though for a second or two.

"I listen to music a lot of the time. Mostly rock and heavy metal"

Soul gave me a thumbs up, and I blushed a little. Maka smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"If you do something a lot on your own free will, its mostly because you like it. Liking things is when you get satisfaction from doing those things." Maka explained. I pulled out my ipod, and put one headphone in my ear, selecting shuffle, and began tapping my foot to the rhythm of Black Stone Cherry, Maybe Someday.

Soul paused before copying me, as the music was loud and Maka smiled. Kid leaned across me, reaching for my other earphone. He listened to it for a verse and a chorus, before putting it down.

"Its alright actually." he commented. For some reason I just wanted to run my hand through his thick black hair, although that would probably piss him off.

I turned down the music a little.

"How do you feel when you listen to it?" Maka asked me, Soul looking ironic behind her as he mimed the drums, with no success. He groaned when it stopped.

"I feel… like I want to dance," I said.

The next song started, by the same band. It was Lonely Train. I smiled a lot. I loved this song so much. I was half tempted to get up and dance down the street.

Kid let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, we've got like out of the way… joy, perhaps?" Soul asked. Kid attempted to lay back, but forgot that the wall wasn't 5 foot and 9 inches wide, a fell back into the water.

We couldn't help but laugh, Kid's face was… cute? And slightly embarrassed.

I held out my hand for his. At our contact, and spark jolted through me. I helped him up and turned back to Maka as Kid twisted his shirt to get the water out.

Soul walked over to him.

"That won't work, Kid. Just leave it" he smiled.

Maka drew my attention to her.

"We usually laugh when something is funny, like a joke or when something like what just happened, happens. Its another form of joy. Joy is when we get something or do something we like. You get joy from rock and metal"

She explained. I was starting to understand now. Good feelings and bad. It was getting clearer.

Someone patted me on the back. I turned to see Kid, with a smile on his face.

"I just had a great idea to help Ember pay back both me and Father" he said. I was looking at him with a slightly puzzled look. His bright solar flare eyes looked into mine.

"I was thinking that, because I don't have a Weapon anymore, I'd get expelled from the DWMA," he began, standing up.

"Then, Ember suddenly starts acting nice around me, which was kind of freaky"- at that line, for some reason my heart sank- " so why can't Ember try to be my new Weapon? She has perfect symmetry in weapon form so I can handle that! Its just an idea!"

Kid's announcement had my heart raised again… joy, was it? It felt the same as when I first heard metal before… awesome. The idea filled me with hope. Perhaps I wasn't a lost cause after all.

I stood up with him.

"I'll do it!" I said, without considering the options. I figured that now, the best way to protect him was to be as close to him as possible. Mentally as well as physically.

Soul and Maka looked up at us two.

"Wow, that was quick" they said in unison.

True. I didn't make much sense even to myself. I followed my instinct when it came to making a decision. This was no exception. My eyes caught Kid's in a flare of loyalty. His gold and bronze iris' pulled away, looking to Soul and Maka.

He smiled, the two lovers smiling also.

"Lets forget the emotion training." he started.

"Let's teach Ember how to synchronize with a Death God"


	10. Demure State: Shy But Bold

Sorry this took awhile, but here is the 10th chapter!

Please review! i know who is stalking me in the dark . .!

**

* * *

Ember's POV**

I paused and looked to Soul and Maka.

"What… did he just say?" I asked in a very unbelieving tone. Kid laughed a little and took my hand in his, and ran back toward the Academy.

Soul and Maka ran behind us, smiling as I kept screaming for Kid to stop this.

"Maka! Soul! A little help here!" I asked, waving my arm around like a mad duck. Seriously, what was up with this dude? He was starting to confuse me now.

Kid had an uncontrollable smile, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. Maka stopped, leaning against a building, panting. She jumped onto Soul's back, and he carried her to the top. Kid marched us into the forest at the back of the DWMA. According to Maka and Soul, this was a place was for practice. I let out a groan. I hated practicing! It was so boring and slow.

A loud, high pitched voice called out from the forest. I heard Soul, Maka and Kid sigh.

"Blackstar" the groaned.

I followed their groan. I remembered that little punk. He was lucky to have escaped with minor burns.

We followed the direction of the noise, and came across Blackstar, with Tsubaki in chain scythe mode. They were slashing at trees and bushes. And man, did it look like a war zone.

Blackstar looked around to us, waving, while Tsubaki changed into human form.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

Blackstar and Soul did some kind of weird handshake, before bumping their heads together. Kid let go of my hand and walked up to Tsubaki.

"Is Blackstar better now?" he asked. Tsubaki nodded in return.

"He's better now. He fought Kim and won, so he should be better now."

Kid smiled and turned to Blackstar.

"What's Ember doing here?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hey! I can hear you!" I called to them. Tsubaki looked at me and shrugged.

"I'm just asking." she told me. I ran up to Kid and Tsubaki.

"I'm here because Kid wants me to repay him by being his Weapon!" I stated, Blackstar turned in response, and Tsubaki's eyes widened.

Was I really that bad? Or was Blackstar jealous? I couldn't tell, and to be honest, I didn't want to. Blackstar probably wanted to fight me around now, but I wouldn't fight him in human form, he'd beat me to shit no doubt about that. I'd go up against him with a Meister, cause I'd have him put in place in one blast.

"Is that true Kid?" Blackstar asked. Kid nodded, his hands on his hips as he turned to face Blackstar.

"Yes, why? We're here to teach Ember who to synchronize with me"

Blackstar ground his teeth together. He was probably annoyed because trying to beat Kid with Liz and Patti was hard enough. Now I was going to try and be Kid's Weapon.

I had to say something to Kid. I knew it was best to keep it until we were alone, but it had been bugging me.

"Uh, Kid?" I asked, getting his attention. He looked at me.

"Yes, what is it?" he answered me, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Uh, could you stop saying synchronize, it sounds… dodge" I told him.

Maka, Soul and Blackstar burst out laughing, while poor Tsubaki had no idea what they were laughing about, and Kid blushed, his cheeks looked like red apples.

Soul stopped laughing after a few seconds, and patted me on the back.

"See Blackstar, she's already becoming part of the crew" he smiled.

I felt happy knowing that I was beginning to be accepted into the growing group. At least now Akaryuu, the voice in my head, would be to ashamed to show up for a while.

Kid clapped his hands getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, first things first." Kid chimed, stepping up to me.

"We need you to pick which form you'd like to train with"

I paused for a few seconds. There was one form of my three that would upset his symmetry, and that would be the Prometheus Device. He'd seen the Fire Mask, so I'd settle with my strongest form, the double arm flamethrower (the flamethrower in the review link is a reference. Its two of those).

I took Kid's hand and nodded. "I'm ready" I stated. Kid smiled.

"Now, before we begin the practical training" Kid started, leading me to a glade, sitting down in the sunlight.

"We need to understand each other."

I sighed. That would be slightly hard for me. His hand slipped from mine as he sat down, Maka and Soul watched from the shadows with Blackstar and Tsubaki.

I was nervous for some reason. I could feel myself blush.

"Okay, first things first." Kid said, holding his hands out to me. When I paused, he tilted his head once to both sides. After getting the gist, I held his hands again, bringing them on the floor between us.

"A few questions on reactions, now… someone just beat the hell out of your best friend, what would you do?" he asked. I froze. I sighed and looked down. He pulled one hand away and tilted my chin up.

"Keep look at me at all times" he whispered.

"uh…well, personally, I'd beat them till they needed to stay in hospital for round about a year or so." I answered looking into his molten eyes.

He chuckled silently, holding my hand again.

"Your turn, Ember" he said. I thought hard. Something different… harder than what he just asked.

"If you could get rid of one thing in your life, what would it be?" wow, I didn't realise how heavy that question was.

Kid paused, still keeping contact with my eyes. It took him long enough. Damn, was it that hard?

Kid leaned in closer to me, I began to blush. What was this guy up to. He breathed into my ear.

"I'd get rid of my sadistic mother" he whispered. I nodded. I guess the scroll was about his mother then? So that meant… Amaterasu was his mother? I couldn't say I was surprised, she looked like him slightly.

He pulled away, soul and Maka looked intent at us. We ignored them.

Kid sighed.

"If you could learn something, what would it be?" Kid asked me, after a short silence.

That was easy.

"I'd learn to Free Run. It looks awesome, and would come in handy if I was trying to get away from an enemy."

Kid smiled, and so did I. I couldn't help it. Smiles were like yawns. They could be contagious.

I took no time asking my next question.

"Your question at you" I smirked. Kid laughed, freeing one hand to pat me on the head, then re-holding my hand again.

"I'd like to be better with the ladies!" he laughed. I smirked. He was such a boy, liking the girls. Unfortunately, most of the girls had boyfriends. Those that didn't have one didn't want one.

Me? I wasn't sure at the moment. I was becoming more open, and I was sure that my new found friends would help with my problem once they accepted me.

Steps came up behind us, and before I knew it, someone shoved me in the back and I fell forward. Kid caught me in his arms with a small gasp. I landed, my head on his chest. I paused, as I felt his heart hammer inside him. He was obliviously surprised. I placed my hands on his chest to push myself up, looking around. There stood Soul, hands in his pockets, his foot hanging in the air from pushing me.

"Sorry," he smiled. "Blackstar dared me"

I smiled, and laughed a little. "Where did he get that idea?" I asked.

Soul shrugged. "He said you looked like a couple, so he dared me to try and make you hug"

Kid sighed behind me. "If you wanted us to hug you could have just said" he rolled his eyes and I squeaked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, his head on my shoulder. I blushed, not to sure what to do. I copied his motion.

"This feels sufficiently awkward" I stated, Maka and Soul laughing with me as I began to chuckle. Kid didn't though. He pushed me away softly.

"Okay, I think we're set to try" he smiled, playing with my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Just sit still, I'm making your hair symmetrical" he stated. I shook him off, standing.

"I put up with your OCD outbursts, you can handle my rebel nature!" I said, making the peace gesture at him.

Kid stood, sighing in defeat. He smiled and laughed.

"We'll see how long I can last!" he exclaimed. He lead us all to a larger glade deeper in the forest. Of course. If me a Kid synchronize, well could destroy quite a few trees. A Reaper and a Poison Soul like me, that could be dangerous, but it would spoil the fun if I told them that. What could I say? It was my nature to not tell anyone most things. We arrived at a huge opening, as long a two buses, and as wide as one.

I don't think this'll be big enough. Ah, well. never mind. It would be funny to see what the result of fusing two powerful souls together would look like.

"Okay, Ember. You know how to adjust your soul wavelength to match with three people, so it should be easy synching to just one.

_Yeah, one soul with the power of one hundred_! I thought.

"I think aiming for a slightly stable Soul Resonance should be a reasonable goal today," he confirmed. I nodded in agreement, but I wasn't sure we'd get that far just yet.

Soul and Maka looked at each other, Soul transformed into a scythe, Maka spun him in her hands like a professional. Do duh! She was a professional at Scythe wielding!

"Okay, you two, when ever your ready!" Kid announced.

Soul and Maka announced a clear Soul Resonance, and by god, their resonance rate was incredible! Their souls perfectly in synch with one another. Souls' scythe form glowed, and curved like a large moon.

"This is the Witch Hunter!" Maka proclaimed. Soul glowed again, as their resonance rate increased again, his blade took a more outline-of-a-square look.

"The Genie Hunter" Soul announced. The two lowered their resonance, slowly going back to normal, then Soul transformed into his human form.

"Very impressive you two." I smiled. The two seemed to fill with pride at my praise… but sorry, I had to tell the truth.

I was a big sucker for pride, and my Weapon stages I loved to brag about.

"But I think me and Kid here will be able to surpass the Genie Hunter in a few weeks, when I'll aim for my Crimson Flame"

The two looked at me, eyebrows raised. Luckily, it was symmetrical.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

I sighed, and smiled with my pride.

"The Genie Hunter is equivalent to my Firestorm technique, which is bellow Crimson Flame."

Maka looked to Soul, and shrugged, then back at me.

"Is Crimson Flame the eighteenth grade?" Soul asked. I laughed. "No!" I grinned.

"Crimson Flame is the seventh grade"

Kid looked slightly shocked.

"So…" he began, his eye wide.

"I survived a Flame equivalent to the Genie Hunter?" he asked, staring into nothingness.

I looked around, one hand on my hips. Soul and Maka looked lightly shocked too.

"Yes, Kid. You did. I'm an extremely powerful Weapon, although I'm useless at close combat. The magic I used on Kid was a one-shot. If I had used it again, I might have died"

Kid sprang to life, shaking away the trance state. Soul and Maka watched as Kid held out his arms.

"I hope your symmetrical, or I'm kicking you to Antarctica!" he joked. I shook my head. He beamed.

I glowed, keeping in mind the weapon I was going to be. My body turned into a wine sphere, splitting in two, attaching to both of Kid's arms. The glow spread up Kid's arms, gathering on his back. I burst into weapon form.

Two large cylinders on his back, with a segmented tube each, running over his shoulders and into a small canister on the top of my weapon form. It looked slightly like a dragon, with a trigger to be pulled by ones hand.

A power meter on the side, with a long nozzle, covered by a black plate and held in place, a yellow flame rested on the tip. My flamethrower form held onto his forearm through metal sleeves, with a soft padding inside. It looked industrial and fearsome, its loading noise was like a hiss, steam rising from a small chamber on the outside, connecting to an inside chamber above it through two tubes.

The cylinders were new, but losing their sheen.

Kid had and ear to ear grin. I bet I could tell why.

"you are perfectly symmetrical in this form" he smiled

I sighed, and chuckled.

"I hope your ready for this part" I smiled smugly.

"For what?" he asked, before there was a metal on metal sound, and Kid yelped, crossing his arms to opposite shoulders.

"Just the Soul Seeker. it's a needle which pierces your skin, and draws in your soul wavelength through blood. It stores this in the Resonance chamber to the right of the needle, to be used for Soul Resonance."

Kid nodded, wincing slightly. Soul chuckle slightly.

"I'd hate to be you." he stated. Kid growled at him, before relaxing his arms again.

This was going well… slightly.

"Our Souls aren't doing well at keeping in synch, keep focusing on one thing, like fire. I know its hard for a boy, but try your best" I told him, rolling my eyes.

Kid took a deep breath, using both arms to signal Soul and Maka out the way, Blackstar and Tsubaki watching from the trees. Just as well. Kid noticed fingerless leather gloved on his hands, and smiled.

"Part of the Weapon?" he asked.

"To keep the Meisters hands from rubbing on the metal." I answered, yawning slightly.

"now, the two triggers are to be pulled with the whole of your hand. Above the trigger, forward a little, is the Screw. One turns power up my fire by one level. Understood?" I asked with a soldier type voice.

Kid nodded. He lifted his arms so that both of the Flamethrowers were level.

Soul and Maka took another step into the trees behind us.

Kid's finger lightly grasped the triggers. His hesitation was clear. Just because he could hold me, doesn't mean he can fight with me.

He goes on like this. Hesitating. I can wait… maybe. His breath is heavy, but its slowing. Waiting like this is painful.

Then Kid let out a heavy sigh. He relaxed, and then closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

His hands tightened around the trigger, the flame on the nozzle becomes bigger, a whoosh of flame bursts forward for a split second. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

Then he smiled, and pulled back the trigger. My fire explodes out, making a huge sound, like a stormy sea on a bad winter day, bight yellow and about as hot as newly ironed clothes. Not that hot at the moment.

I can sense our souls struggling to synch, our bodies tense with fear. Just as we are about to slip out of synch, Kid released the trigger, allowing our souls to match up a little bit. We try again.

A little better. Again. Getting there.

Soon, Kid pushed for a Soul Resonance. I knew it wasn't a particularly good idea. He just wanted a Weapon so damn much that he almost break himself. He didn't want to leave the Academy.

So his only option was to push himself.

He pushed my Soul into the Resonance, mine fighting back. It seemed to be stable, wavering, but nonetheless stable. His soul surrounded us, glowing like the sun.

Then came the dramatic clashing end. Our Souls had become extremely unstable, and we desynchronized. I had been forced out of my Weapon form, and with a painful scream, was thrown into a tree with the force of his souls rejection. Kid staggered back, falling onto the floor, his face riddled with pain.

Soul and Maka helped him up, while Blackstar and Tsubaki leaped down from the tree to help. I got up on my hands and knees, and looked over to him, one hand clutching my chest.

"His soul…is so strong." I stammered, sparks flew over my body.

I had come to the conclusion that because our souls are both very powerful, we had been fighting for control. Eventually, Kid's soul had over powered mine, and his soul rejected me. Not that it was his fault.

Maka helped me to stand after Blackstar had sent her over to me.

"Thanks" I muttered, before looking over to Kid. I heard Maka gasp.

I groaned.

"What is it?"

She gestured to the corner of her mouth, and I did the same. I looked at my hand. A small dot of blood on the finger tips, the colour of a bleeding summer sky.

Kid was unhurt, apart from an apparent ache on his ribcage.

I walked up to him and smiled, holding out my hand. He had a look of surprise on his face, wondering why I was applauding such failure.

"What do you want to congratulate me for?" he asked. I giggled, smiling up at him.

"We don't need Soul Resonance just yet, Kid" I enlightened. "As long as we can use a normal flame, we'll do just fine"

Kid took the advise, and shook my hand. By now, the sun had begun to set, and the group had decided to head back home.

The sun was struggling to stay awake, the birds nestling away, making room for the bats that slept in the deeper trees. The lights in the city were glowing, the streets quiet unlike any other time I walked down them. The shops closed, the school gates open, all the way through the night.

"That was boring" Blackstar commented as we walked onto the main street. I snorted at him and play-punched him in the shoulder.

"I'd like to see you try" I laughed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Kid looked at me, with a smile on his lips, his eyes filled with something I couldn't recognise. I pretended I didn't notice.

Blackstar hooted, so loud it could have waken up the entire city. We all shushed him, and he shut up grudgingly. Why did he have to make such a fuss of things? Well, as Kid would say, _well, he is Blackstar…_

Ahh yes, the joy of these semi-friends and my new Meister. My first permanent one. I hoped we'd get time to practice this weekend. No doubt the students would stalk me with pitch forks and torches for all of Saturday and Sunday. I'd have to bolt Kid's manor door shut.

Maka and Soul waved goodbye, holding each others hands as they walked down a small lane. Blackstar and Tsubaki soon left us, and it was just me and Kid. It was slightly awkward at first, but I had a feeling it wasn't me. A cool wind started to set, and I was glad I had brought my coat.

Kid made an encouraged sigh, and closed his eyes for a little.

"Did I hurt you today, Ember?" he asked with a gentlemanly tone. I looked up at him.

"Not really, just a little blood, that's all" I told him, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I looked away, over at a flickering lamp. How its switched off and on in rapid, random patterns. Kind of like our souls today.

I let out a surprised yelp as Kid wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me down a small lane like road.

"This way," he whispered, his voice fluttery and… different?

Maybe my Weapon symmetry had affected his brain of something. I blushed. Why was he so close to me? It felt weird. Very weird.

The tenseness returned in my stomach. Oh great, not this again.

"You must be cold" he stated softly, turning a corner to see the empty Gallows Manor. He opened the door to the building, so symmetrical to Kid's taste.

"Ladies first," he stated, as he opened the door for me. I looked at him with wide eyed shock.

What had gotten into him? Damn, I knew the most symmetrical Weapon form I had would mess with his mind!

I hung my coat up on a coat hanger, Kid slipped his jacket off and offered me a cup of tea. I rejected kindly, before staring formlessly up the stair way. Even Amaterasu's couldn't match to this monster stairway.

Kid rested both hands on my shoulders, leading me upstairs.

"I won't have formless figures in my house" he smiled. He pushed open a door, leading into a warm, comfy sized room. The walls were a dark red, with brown curtains. A window above a double bed with brown duvets and red pillows. And dresser beside it. A desk sat in one corner, with a looming wardrobe in another. A stack of shelves next to it.

This was… asymmetrical? I looked at him and he chuckled.

"I decided to make your room more… normal, maybe? It killed me to do so but I managed it." he explained. I sighed, and was a little taken when he turned me to face him, his hands holding my wrists.

"When did you do this?" I asked in a whisper.

"yesterday. I had a feeling something like this would happen. Though I never though that… Liz and Patti would…" he trailed off, looking away. I felt sorry for him again. I hugged him for a few seconds, before saying how sorry I was. He said he understood me, and he turned away and left. I sighed, and realised I had no night things. The I saw a loose shirt and shorts on the bed.

He was prepared, wasn't he?

I undressed and slipped them on, before sliding into bed, and immediately falling asleep, just before the Voice of Akaryuu began talking. I caught a few first words;

'_you should be grateful…"

* * *

_

This may sound a little odd, but once you have read this chapter and reviewed, please please please send me your email adress in Inbox, other wise the next chapter will make no sense! well, it will, but it will be handy. I will send you a works document, called the ESD'C Manual, and manual writen by Ember on how to understand the Double Flamethrower. Kid will also recieve one from Ember in the next chapter.

It also contains a beautiful drawing by my oh-so-talented sister of one of the two identicle Flamethrowers, which are anotated.

READ - Please note I will be very, very slow on updating this fic, as, because I have a new goal to become the youngest fiction writer in england! I will be taking a year and a half off from my busy writing timeline to work on and original story that i came up with a while back, before I even knew Soul Eater. Its hugely complicated, so I'll spend my time on that. I have no idea what to call it, but I can say one thing: this fic is actually the basic storyline for the story, but without Weapons and witches and souls and anything SE. Eccept Death and his Son, which i almost gave up on after finding soul eater. then i remembered, that my Death doesn't hide behind a mask. He's a very sucessful business man living in Edinburgh. and my 'Death the Kid' is called Asgard, and has a love of art. this Fic is techniqually the plot i was going to use for my first story. then i decided i should go for it. because i know that my story is different enough from SE. Seriously. If it comes out where you are if i reach my goal, i advise you get it and see just how different it is

wish me luck! Thirteen Imperial

YOU HAVE A LONG TIME TO REVIEW, SO PLEASE DO!


End file.
